Lots of Love
by V. Sourweather
Summary: A collection of drabbles and One-Shots about romantic or familial love, and friendships. See the top of each story for more details about the story itself. And if you have any requests, feel free to ask for it.
1. Love at first sight (Colin & Gabrielle)

**Hello everyone! Here is my newest story, a Colin Creevey / Gabrielle Delacour OS which is slightly AU because during _GoF_, Gabrielle is not eight years old but has the same age as Colin.**

**Summary of this OS: Colin Creevey doesn't believe in love at first sight… That is, until he sees Gabrielle Delacour for the first time.**

**Rating of this OS: K+, for mentions of character deaths (off screen)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this story.**

**.:.**

**Written for:**

**\- the Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge: the pairing given to me was Colin Creevey / Gabrielle Delacour**

**\- the Dialogue For Days Challenge: the dialogue given to me was: "One of us is right. The other one is you."**

**Word count: 988 words**

* * *

_**Love at first sight**_**: Colin Creevey and Gabrielle Delacour**

Colin Creevey doesn't believe in love at first sight… That is, until he sees Gabrielle Delacour for the first time. She isn't even that beautiful when he first catches a glimpse of her. Her silvery blonde hair is not silvery blonde anymore; it's darker because of the water. But still, there is something like a halo all around her.

He hurries and takes a picture of her while she is coughing and getting out of the water.

He doesn't see her again until the last of the three tasks of the Triwizard Tournament. And she is standing there, by her sister's side, and when all eyes are fixed on Fleur, his are glued on Gabrielle. She is as radiant and as beautiful as her sister this time, just… smaller.

After her sister, traumatized, gets out of the maze, he can't help it. He turns towards his brother and asks, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

He doesn't know who he is talking about, obviously, because he answers, "I think so, she's out of the maze now."

He sighs and wonders if this is the right time for talking about matters of the heart with his (too young) little brother, and so he drops the subject and just shrugs.

It's the end of the task, and Cedric Diggory and Harry appear out of nowhere, and Harry's holding Cedric's too still body, and Colin knows. Deep down, he knows he's dead. And when he hears Gabrielle and Fleur scream, his doubts are confirmed.

* * *

A few days later, he's walking by the lake when he sees her, sitting by the water, alone. He gathers his courage and hurries to stand next to her. He clears his throat and she looks up at him, and there's a sadness in her eyes, a sadness he just wants to disappear.

But right now, all he can do is present himself, "I'm Colin. Colin Creevey."

She just nods and then turns back towards the water. She doesn't introduce herself, she just says, "You're 'ere because you pity me, right?"

He frowns and makes a move to talk, but she starts again, "I'm fine. I just need to be alone."

"You're not fine. How could you be?"

"I 'ave to be fine," she corrects herself. "I 'ave to be strong for my sister."

"She's the one who should protect you, Gabrielle."

She looks up at him once again and asks sharply, "'Ow do you know my name?"

"You're Fleur's sister. _Little_ sister, which means she has to take care of you, not the other way around."

"She needs 'elp right now. She was friends with Cedric Diggory, you know."

He wonders if it's the right course of action, but she is just so irritating, and he can't help but say, "We were all friends with Cedric, I think. It's not a reason to let you down. So I think…" He stops again and asks himself if he should say it, but after a few moments, he goes on, "One of us is right. The other one is you."

She scoffs and turns back towards the lake. She's obviously hurt by what he has just said, and he curses himself for being so straight-forward. He apologizes hurriedly, and just when he is about to turn around and leave, she whispers, "You're right, I theenk. But…"

She trails off, and he takes it as an invitation to sit next to her. And then, he takes out of his pocket the picture he has taken the first time he's seen her. He gives it to her, and she grabs it, and he sees her laugh for the first time.

"I look ugly in this!" she just exclaims. "And it doesn't move, so it can't change," she notices after a while. "Why can't it move?"

"You see this?" he asks, holding out the camera he carries everywhere with him. "It's a Muggle camera, so the photos it takes don't move. Ever. I think it captures the beauty of a moment far more than a moving photograph."

"I'm not beautiful in _zat_ picture!" she laughs, studying herself again.

"But you're not ugly at all either," he reassures her, and she smiles warmly. Until she hears something he takes a few more seconds to notice.

"It's time," she says, and she gets up. "It's the ceremony for Cedric."

They walk back to the castle, and it's the last time he talks to her until his sixth year.

* * *

The final battle is about to begin, he knows it, and he's waiting in the courtyard when he sees a familiar silvery blonde mane. He thinks it belongs to Fleur, but his heart skips a beat when he realizes it's Gabrielle. He hasn't seen her for three years, but she has just the same effect on him.

She seems to notice him too, as her steps falter a little and she finally walks towards him, far more calmly.

"Gabrielle," he greets her with a little smile.

"Colin," she nods in return. "Before you ask, I came 'ere because we stayed in England after the wedding, and… I couldn't let Fleur fight alone."

_Still the same accent_… he notices.

"Do your parents know you're there?" he asks.

"Do they need to know everything?" she replies with a sly smile.

"This is important!" He just can't bear that she's acting so… carelessly about this. "We could die here!"

"We won't," she assures him, and he just looks at her doubtfully. She tries to smile reassuringly and uses his words from three years earlier to lighten the tension, "One of us is right. The other one is you."

And he believes her. He believes her even more when she suddenly kisses him, standing on her tiptoes. It's not a long and deep kiss, it's brief, and even barely on his lips, but it makes his heart falter all the same.

He doesn't get to know she was wrong.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! :)**


	2. A Fleeting Happiness (1st OotP)

**Summary of this OS: It's Christmas, and some members of the First Order of the Phoenix reunite around a table for a Christmas meal.**

**Rating of this OS: K, it's so soft!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, nothing is mine. I don't make any money out of this story.**

**.:.**

**This was written for:**

**\- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): ASSIGNMENT #5: Muggle Art: Masterpieces: Task 2 - Write about a group of people sharing a meal.**

**Word count: 611 words**

* * *

**_A Fleeting Happiness:_ First Order of the Phoenix**

_Christmas, 1980_

They were all sitting around the table, for a Christmas dinner. It was one of the rare occasions where the Order finally allowed itself a moment of peace and joy.

Dorcas was sitting in front of Lily, and Fabian was sitting on her right, just in front of James. Sirius suddenly leant forward on her other side and turned towards Fabian, already laughing at what he was going to say. She rolled her eyes and rather focused on James and Lily, and Remus and Peter, who were currently eating their meal far more calmly than the two boys on her sides…

Until the three young men heard what Sirius had just said (she hadn't paid any attention to him, so she didn't know what was so funny about it), and they burst out laughing. And because they had the most contagious laughs ever, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas started laughing too, and soon, all the other members of the Order who were present were looking at them suspiciously, wondering what had gone through their heads.

"Sirius, you have to _stop_ making those horrible jokes!" Marlene hiccupped.

"Oh, please, you're so grateful to have me in your life, and you can't hide it," he replied, winking at her, and all she did in response was scoff (probably because it was true, and they all knew it very well).

They all started eating a little more calmly after that, and finally, she could savour her turkey and her potatoes quietly… until Fabian decided to steal one of her potatoes. She looked up and glared at him, and when she noticed Lily was actually part of the plan (there was this mischievous glint in her eyes), she crossed her arms.

"You have potatoes in _your_ plate," she indicated, pointing towards it.

"I know, Dorie, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction," he replied with a grin. And she shouldn't, she really shouldn't, but she found herself grinning back.

"You don't steal somebody else's food, Fabian," she scolded him. "I thought everyone knew that."

He just laughed in response to her (not so serious) scolding, until his brother sided with her, saying, "I have to agree with Dorcas on this, Fab. You don't steal someone else's food, unless you have a death wish… especially when it's hers!"

When he heard the last part, Fabian couldn't help it. He abandoned his surrendering position and burst out laughing once again. Dorcas, on the other hand, resumed her glaring.

When she looked at the rest of the table, she noticed that everyone was looking at the three of them, and that the elder members of the Order, Moody, Aberforth and Caradoc, were shaking their heads, more or less amused by their antics. She also noticed that they had finished their plates, as they were a lot calmer than them.

"I think we should hurry," Lily voiced her thoughts. She pointed the oldest men and they all agreed to stop their antics, just for the time being.

"We have to hurry and be back for Harry soon. We have to let Frank, Neville and Alice have their own Christmas, without our son, and it's already getting late," the red-haired woman added after they offered the Potters to stay for one more drink. James agreed with her (although he argued that "Neville and Harry must be asleep by now") and kissed her temple, and when they bid farewell to the others and went home, they had no idea of what was going to happen to the Order in the following year.

Actually, none of them knew it was going to be the last Christmas they shared together.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! :)**


	3. St Mungo's (Oliver & Katie)

**Summary of this OS: Katie wakes up in St Mungo's, after being cursed, and Oliver is waiting in a seat next to her hospital bed.**

**Rating of this OS: K, it's so soft (again) !**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I don't make any money out of this story.**

**.:.**

**Written for:**

**\- the Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge: the pairing given to me was Katie Bell / Oliver Wood**

**Word count: 537 words**

* * *

_**St Mungo's: **_**Katie Bell and Oliver Wood**

Katie slowly opened her eyes. She was blinded by all the light, and she closed them again. She felt a presence then, and turned her head, and she heard a voice coming through the haze in her mind, "Katie?"

She tried to answer, but her voice caught in her throat. She tried, she _really_ tried not to panic, but her breaths became more and more shallow as she attempted to answer, and couldn't.

"It's okay if you can't talk," the voice continued, and she recognized it, so she decided to face the lights and really open her eyes.

"It's Oliver," he continued, and she was glad that he _did_ say it, because all she saw was the blurry silhouette of a burly man.

"Oliver," she whispered, and she was not sure he heard her, because he went on saying banalities she didn't care about. All she wanted was to know what had happened to her.

And he might have been a telepath, because two seconds later, she heard him say, "Apparently, you touched a cursed necklace, or something. We were waiting for you to wake up and tell us, but it's as I said. It's okay if you can't talk."

Finally, she took a deep breath and said, a little louder, "Oliver. Stop… talking."

He laughed a little and said, "You've always thought I talked too much. Everyone thought so."

"I didn't. Fred and George…"

She had to take another breath and she felt ridiculous. She couldn't even say one sentence before lacking of breath, so –

"You just woke up, Kate. It's normal to feel overwhelmed." And she believed him, because his voice was _so_ reassuring.

The second thing she noticed was the surname. He had never used it before, so why now? She really focused on him and saw the exact moment when what he had said dawned on him. He flushed and fidgeted in his seat next to her bed, and she realized she hadn't asked the most important question.

"Where am I?" she said in a trembling voice.

"At St Mungo's. They brought you here as soon as they could."

"And since when… you know?"

"Since when am I here? Huh… I'd say a few hours. But…" he trailed off, and she forced a smile on her tired face, trying to encourage him. "It's-not-the-first-time-I've-been-here," he finally said, so quickly she almost didn't understand him.

"Oh…" she just said, and wondered why. He had never seem worried about her, and now that he wasn't even attending Hogwarts anymore, he was coming to see her in her hospital bed, in _St Mungo's_…

"You're awake, Miss," she certainly heard another voice, feminine this time, and she turned her head a little too quickly, because everything felt dizzy after her sudden movement. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the nurse continued, and she turned towards Oliver, ordering him to come back later and arguing she needed rest for now.

"All right," he agreed and turned towards her. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm, a warm smile spreading across his face. "I'll be back, Kate. I promise."

And after he left, she felt so joyous that she really didn't sleep at all.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! :) It's probably the most fluffy thing I've written so far, so I hope it isn't really a disappointment...**


	4. Young and Beautiful (Bill & Fleur)

**Summary of this OS: Fleur is getting married, and nothing can ruin this happiness she feels.**

**Rating of this OS: K, it's so soft!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and nothing belongs to me (as always). I don't make any money out of this story.**

**.:.**

**Written for:**

**\- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): ASSIGNMENT #5: Travel & Tourism: Around the World in Twelve Days: Task 2 - Write about a beautiful moment between two people.**

**\- the If You Dare Challenge (REVIVED!): Prompt 89 - Spun Dizzily**

**Word count: 622 words**

* * *

**_Young and Beautiful:_ Bill and Fleur**

She had no doubt she had made the right decision. There was something in her heart, ever since the first moment she saw him, that called out to him. And the first time she had heard his name, it had rung like music in her ears, and it never stopped since then.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided not to choose an overly beautiful dress, and hers was just plain white. It fell down to her feet, and the only accessory she wore was Aunt Muriel's famous tiara. It shone on her silvery blonde hair and reflected the light, and she smiled happily.

She was finally getting married, after all the trials they had to face. And she loved him, oh how she loved him! And he was always telling her he loved her back, so what could go wrong?

When her father opened the door and silently offered her his arm, she smiled, and tears welled up in her eyes. He looked so proud of her, and she was quite sure that he didn't speak because if he did, he would start crying. The tears in his eyes were the proof of that.

She stepped outside and saw her little sister and Ginny, waiting for them in their golden dresses. She smiled to them and waved at Ginny, and the red-haired girl answered with a little wave of her own and a smile (why things were better between them, she would never know).

And then she was walking down the aisle, at her father's arm, and she was barely aware that he was bouncing and beaming at everyone. All she cared about was Bill, standing at the end of the aisle, and looking at her, _only_ at her, with a radiant smile on his face. She smiled back, and when she finally stopped in front of him and let go of her father's arm, she took a deep breath.

She didn't pay any attention to the speech of the wizard presiding the wedding. She just heard, from a far and distant place, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…" And then she lost all her attention. She just gazed at Bill, who seemed to do exactly the same.

However, she did listen to the question, "Do you, Fleur Isabelle, take William Arthur…?" and immediately answered, "I do", and she had never said anything so forcefully in her whole life. And when Bill replied, there was adoration in his eyes still glued on hers.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," the marriage officiant concluded with a bright and encouraging smile, and this was it. They were finally, _finally_, married!

As the silver stars poured on them, he kissed her, and it wasn't a deep, fervent kiss, but it was the most honest and sweet kiss she had ever been given. She smiled against his lips, and then, the wedding guests flooded them to congratulate them, and they had to separate, but it didn't matter, because their fingers were still laced together.

When the music started and he gallantly offered her his hand, she felt like he was offering her his heart too. She took his hand anyway, because she would never break his heart, _ever_. It was a promise she made to herself. He spun her around dizzily at the rhythm of the music, and she laughed, and laughed, and laughed graciously.

She found herself dancing and spinning dizzily around again, song after song, always with Bill. And when the Patronus arrived, she thought it was beautiful too. It almost didn't matter what it had to say, because they were young, and they were beautiful, and nothing could ever ruin this happiness she felt right now.

* * *

**I hope you liked this super fluffy thing (coming from me anyways) ! :)**


	5. Beautiful Night (George & Alicia)

**Summary of this OS: For George and Alicia, this starry night is a special one.**

**Rating of this OS: T (it's so soft though!)**

**Warning: Non-described sexual situation**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, nothing belongs to me. I don't make any money out of this story.**

**.:.**

**Written for:**

**\- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): ASSIGNMENT #5: Muggle Art: Masterpieces: Task 1 - Write a fic set at night**

**\- the If You Dare Challenge (REVIVED!): Prompt 298 - Starry Night**

**\- the Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge: pairing - George Weasley / Alicia Spinnet + prompt - Beautiful Night for…**

**Word count: 556 words**

* * *

**_A Beautiful Night for a Dance:_ George and Alicia**

They are running on the grass outside the school, and yet they can still hear the music coming out of the Great Hall. They're laughing and they can't breathe, but they have never been happier.

She suddenly stops running and tugs on his hand to stop him too.

"Look, George!" she exclaims, and she points at the sky, and he looks up because how can he not? when she's like this, her dark hair falling down her back in gentle waves and her brown eyes reflecting the light of the stars above. "The stars, they're so beautiful!" she exclaims, and there's a smile on her face so he smiles back.

He wants to tell her "Not as beautiful as you, Al," but then…

But then he does look (_really_ look) at the stars, and he is rendered speechless. It is a starry night, and the stars shine above them, and the moon is beautiful too, and everything is so wonderful at that perfect moment –

"It's a beautiful night for a dance, don't you think, George?" she asks, interrupting his thoughts. Her voice is more serious now, but she knows he won't deny her this joy, so there's a tender smile on her lips when he looks back at her.

He bows in front of her, just a little, and then holds his hand out for her to take. She does, and he places his free hand on her waist, and then they dance. They dance even when other students go in and out of the castle, not so far from them, and they dance until they cannot even hear the music anymore. They are so absorbed in each other that neither of them notice the lone shooting star passing above them.

When they finally stop dancing, they do realize that the music coming out of the castle has changed. It's not a waltz anymore, it's…

"The Weird Sisters!" they say in a perfect chorus, and they rush back into the school.

* * *

Later that night, George leads her through empty corridors, and they stop in front of a wall. She's already laughing, because it's such a strange place to stop, but when George tells her to close her eyes, she does. She trusts him (being his Quidditch partner helps in that matter), and when he twirls her around, she laughs again. Maybe it's just the magic of the night that makes her feel almost _drunk_, but she's always laughing, and she never feels bad about it.

He then leads her forward, and when her eyelids flutter open, she gasps. They're in a room, and there's a bed, and the ceiling… It's such a beautiful imitation of the starry night outside.

When music (slow, beautiful music) rings through the room and he asks her "It's such a beautiful night for a dance, don't you think, Alicia?", she shakes her head, but she still wraps her arms around him, and they sway along the rhythm of the music.

And when the song ends, she just kisses him, because it seems like the right time to do so. He kisses her back, and soon, they stumble back onto the bed, and they're still kissing. She doesn't hesitate for one second before she gives herself to him, entirely, because she knows him, she trusts him, and they're young and they're free.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! :) Even if it's the shortest thing I've ever written…**


	6. Proposal (James & Lily)

**Summary of this OS: James is sure it isn't the right time to do it, but he does anyway.**

**Rating of this OS: T**

**Warnings: Non-described sexual situation and extreme fluffiness (at least for me, and at the end)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, and nothing belongs to me except the words you can see here. I don't make any money out of this story.**

**.:.**

**Written for:**

**\- the All Sorts of Love Competition, in the fluff category**

**Word count: 1033 words**

* * *

**_Proposal:_ James and Lily**

James is holding her hand. She's giggling a little, because it's not necessarily the best thing to do when you're eating, but she lets him all the same.

It's the first time they're in a _Muggle_ restaurant, in London, and it's just because she wanted to come here. He loves her that much, she thinks. He loves her enough to risk everything for her, and she knows it. He has proven himself, over and over. And if he were to ask her to give herself entirely to him, heart and soul, she would now, without a single hesitation.

Something must transpire on her face, because he looks at her and frowns.

"Lils, are you alright?" he asks her, and his voice is filled with concern.

"I couldn't be better," she answers in all honesty. "Don't you think it's great here?"

"Greater than I would've thought!" He lets go of her hand and leans back in his chair, a smile playing on his lips. She scowls a little, and he notices (what _doesn't_ he notice? she wonders) and laughs. "You know, Lils, for someone who hated me not so long ago, you're absolutely adorable!"

She can't help herself (it's his laugh, and his eyes fixed on her, and it's just _him_), she's laughing too, and when the waitress comes to ask if they want a dessert, they're hiccupping through tears of laughter. The young girl decides to come back later, and she shakes her head at them, but there's a smile on her lips too. Lily has never been the jealous type, but it calms her a little, the way the other girl looks at James, because she's beautiful and Lily is afraid he's going to notice it.

He notices the look on her face (it's almost annoying, how he notices everything) and shakes his head at her. "Is it jealousy I see there, Lily Evans?" he asks, a mischievous glint in his bright hazel eyes.

"It's not! I have no reason to be jealous!" There's a question at the end of her answer though – _or do I_?

"If you think I will _ever_ be looking at another woman the way I look at you, Lily, you couldn't be more wrong." And his voice is so convincing that she believes him. She holds her hand out for him to take and he does, his thumb soothingly brushing over her skin.

"Do you want a dessert?" The waitress is back, and they both shake their head.

"The check, please," Lily asks, and the younger girl seems a little disappointed, but she brings it to them anyway, and it's Lily who pays for their dinner.

* * *

When they get home (they haven't shared a walk hand in hand after the restaurant, like most couples do), there is a strange feeling in James's gut. It's like he has to ask her now, to be sure. He knows it's probably not the right time, but he tugs on her hand anyway.

She stops and turns towards him, and she's obviously not ready to see him down on one knee, because she rushes down on her knees too and there are her hands on either sides of his head.

"Are you alright, James?" she cries out.

"Huh, Lily, for what I'm about to do, it's better if you stand," he smirks at her, and she raises her eyebrows. He has an idea what she has in mind, and he laughs earnestly, "It's nothing like what you have in mind. Though we can also do that, later, if you want to…" he trails off, and she smacks him on the head. But she does stand up, and he takes a deep breath because he knows he will need a rant to explain everything, but she speaks up before he can.

"We will not do anything tonight, James," she warns him.

He nods, and then starts, "Look, Lily, what I have seen tonight… Holding hands with you in a normal place, it made me realize I can't ever live without you. And I hope you feel the same, but I love you so, _so_ much. And right now, I don't have anything on me to give to you to… officialise the thing, but… Will you marry me, Lily Evans?"

He realizes he must be red in the face, because he hasn't taken a break to breathe during his rant, but what really worries him is the way she just looks at him, dumbstruck.

He makes a move to stand up, his cheeks reddening some more, when she gets down on her knees in front of him and kisses him hard on the mouth. He responds to the kiss with all his heart, because he knows now what her response will be.

And indeed, when she leans back a little (they both need to breathe by then), she rests her forehead against his and she's laughing. "Yes, yes, _yes_," she giggles excitedly. "Of course I'll marry you! I love you, I love you, I love you, James Potter!"

And she's so excited, and he is too, so neither of them notice Sirius when he walks into the hallway. They do hear him clearing his throat though, and they both look up from their place on the floor.

"Finally!" his best friend exclaims, a radiant smile on his face. "I was wondering when you'd do it, Prongs, you know?"

James frowns at him, and Sirius gets the message, but he still throws something at him (he catches it, of course he catches it). When he looks down, he sees the ring. Silver, and simple.

"Thought you'd need this, though," he grins and then disappears.

When James slips the ring on Lily's finger, he has never been more grateful for a best friend like his. And the smile on Lily's face is ecstatic, and he doesn't want to kiss it away, but she brings his face back to hers anyways.

They finally walk into James's bedroom together. It surprises him, because Lily has always taken a pride in keeping her promises. He kisses her anyways, and when they make love, it's tender and they whisper their love to each other at least a thousand times.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! :)**


	7. Failing (Narcissa & Draco - Family)

**Hello everyone! This is a bit special, because it is my first try at writing a story in the 1rst person (and I'm not sure choosing Narcissa was a wise choice, but here you have it anyways) ! I hope you will like it anyway.**

**Summary of this OS: Narcissa is doing her best to protect her son, but she feels like she is miserably failing.**

**Rating of this OS: K+**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, and nothing belongs to me, as always. I don't make any money out of this story.**

**.:.**

**List of prompts at the end**

**Word count: 898 words**

* * *

**_Failing:_** **Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy (mother and son)**

I cannot even bear to look at my son's forearm. I know what is there (the Dark Mark, the start of his demise), and when he tells me that the Dark Lord himself has given him a mission so that he can prove himself, he looks so proud, and so scared at the same time, that I want to throw up. I know the Dark Lord will not take any failure lightly, and I _am_ scared that he will fail.

I just want to protect him. The single best thing I have ever done. And I know that if it comes to choosing between the Dark Lord and my son, I will not even hesitate before choosing Draco. I feel terrible for it, but I would even choose my son before my husband.

When I ask Severus for help, Bella is there, but I don't care. She is my sister, and I know she would never betray me. I hope so anyway. There is not a single hesitation before I grab Severus's wrist and he grabs mine, and the Unbreakable Vow is made.

* * *

"Mother?" Draco asks me one day, and he sounds so fragile. Like he is back to being an innocent little beautiful blonde boy. But he is not. He will be a killer by the end of the year, if everything goes well. "Are you disappointed?"

I frown (of course I'm disappointed, but I'm not disappointed _in him_), and I lie to him (I have to. My life has been built on lies, so why should this be more difficult?).

"No, Draco, I am not." My mask is back on in a second, a cold (_warm_) smile on my lips.

He doesn't seem convinced, but lets the subject go.

* * *

Nothing will ever be the same. I know that now. Draco has failed (_thank Merlin, he has failed_) and we are not in the close circle of the Dark Lord anymore. But Dumbledore is dead, and all should be going smoothly now. This Order of the Phoenix which Dumbledore led, it will come crumbling down, and we will win in the end. I am sure of that.

But our life… We are not seen as _reliable_ anymore. The Dark Mark on my son's arm is just another memory of our demise (of my failure; I am not able to protect him anymore, to hide him away from the Dark Lord's anger).

* * *

I do not sleep anymore. The final battle is close, everyone can feel it. Not just us, not just the Death Eaters, _everyone_. I am sure that what remains of Harry Potter's loyalists are getting ready too, assembling and preparing for a war that none of us will be able to escape. (Draco, Draco, _my son_, lost innocence –)

When I look at myself in the mirror, all I can see are the dark marks under my eyes. All they remind me of is the Dark Mark on Draco's forearm. I sigh and I turn around, but I cannot escape this feeling of hopelessness that invades me.

Lucius notices my fragile state (he notices everything), but he does not say anything. Both of us keep quiet, and we are the only ones staying silent. Everyone is talking, laughing, anticipating (Bella. Bella's laugh is everywhere.) and we stay silent, because we are afraid.

* * *

He is there, lying on the ground. A dark-haired boy who only reminds me of my son. I know there is a scar on his forehead, and there are scars all over Draco (not visible, but his soul is shattering into pieces. He is still my son, even if I failed to protect him, and I know him all too well to believe him when he tells me he is fine.)

When I come closer to confirm he is dead (of course he is, why wouldn't he be?), my steps falter. I have to tell myself that Draco is not dead, and that I would know it (I would_ feel_ it) if he was.

I kneel down on the cold ground (cold like the dead) and check his pulse, one hand on his wrist (there is no Dark Mark there, only bare skin, and I miss the days when Draco was still as pure as him) and the other on his chest. And I can feel it. His pulse. This _boy_ is still alive. After two Avada Kedavras that should have killed him, he is still there. And I envy him, because I know if _my_ son was struck with the Killing Curse, he would just be _gone_.

I kneel imperceptibly closer to him and whisper (it is almost inaudible, but it is there and if the Dark Lord finds out, I know we will both be dead), "Is Draco alive? Is he in Hogwarts?"

He nods imperceptibly as well, and hope surges inside me. But all I do is rise and turn towards them all (the ones responsible for the loss of innocence of my son) and say, "He is dead." My voice is cold and my eyes icy, and I have made my choice. My son is alive, and he will never go near Voldemort again.

When the Dark Lord finally falls to the ground, never to rise again, all I feel is relief. It might be too late to get the years we wasted back, but my son is safe now.

* * *

**Written for:**

**\- The Alphabetti Spaghetti on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): letter D - Dark Mark**

**\- The Writing Club (March) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Assorted Appreciation: 2 - Lily Potter (Write about a protective mother)**

**\- The Writing Club (March) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Bex's Basement: 12 - Ed Gein (Write about a mother and son)**


	8. Falling In Love (Molly & Arthur)

_Summary of this OS: The story of how Molly and Arthur fell in love through the years._

_Rating of this OS: A strong T_

_Warning: A strong allusion to a sexual situation_

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except these words, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Prompts at the end_

_Word count: 1717 words_

* * *

**_Falling In Love: _Molly and Arthur Weasley**

The first time he sees her, he is in Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies, and he marvels about her red, curly hair, but she just passes in front of him, bouncing around lightly, and he doesn't have time to ask her anything. _It would be weird_, he thinks, and he knows he is only trying to convince himself.

The next time he sees her, he is waiting for the Hogwarts Express, and this time, he gathers his courage and once he is in the train, he searches for her in every single compartment. He is glad to find that she is almost alone in hers, and when he opens the door, she looks up and he loses himself in her bright, brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Arthur. Arthur Weasley," he finally introduces himself.

Her voice is like a song when she answers, "I'm Molly. Molly Prewett." She pauses, and when she realizes he has no intention of leaving, she smiles and offers, "You can stay here, it's no problem."

He nods and sits down in front of her. She doesn't pay any attention to him for the rest of the trip, except for small smiles now and then, and he tries not to stay focused on her either. He talks to the other boy present in the compartment, and he finds out he is quite friendly. He also realizes how beautiful the landscape is. Now that they have left the town, there are only hills and greenness everywhere.

When they arrive at their destination, he sees her struggling to get her huge suitcase down, and he helps her. She smiles at him again, and when he offers to get both of their suitcases out of the train, she laughs and shakes her head.

"Don't, please," she declines. "You already have yours. But thanks anyways!"

He is left there, dumbfounded.

* * *

They are both sorted into Gryffindor, and if he was quite dumbstruck to have been sorted into the house of the brave, Molly has a bright smile on her face.

He wonders, that night, why he is so obsessed with her. It's not that she's beautiful (not _only_, because she _has_ her own sort of beauty), it's more something about her personality, he finally decides. She seems very kind, and every time he has seen her, she has been smiling her bright, beautiful smile.

He doesn't know yet that Molly Prewett will be one of the most important people in his life.

* * *

Maybe it's something about their personality that attracts them to each other, but five years later, they are still by each other's side, just like they had been that first day on the train. Although now, there is something… more.

He can't decide what the right word for it is. They're more than just friends, but they're not _together_ either. Although he wouldn't say no to something more. And he knows it's he who should ask for it, but he can't find the courage he needs to do it.

One day of early December, they go for a walk side by side in the snow, near the lake. He is tall and lanky, she is small and plump, and he loves her all the same. When he realizes what he has just thought, he stops walking altogether, and Molly turns towards him, concern written all over her face.

"Arthur, are you alright?" she asks him, and there is something in her voice that makes his heart beat faster.

"Yeah, course I am," he says and smiles easily. When he is by her side, everything seems so easy, so he tries to continue, "Hum… I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but…"

"But?" she encourages him after he trails off.

"Are you with someone?" he blurts out, and she stays silent for a few seconds before she bursts out laughing. It's certainly not the reaction he has expected, so he frowns and turns away from her, but she grabs his hand to stop him and faces him anyway.

"Why are you interested in knowing if I'm with someone?" she asks him, and her voice is serious now.

He doesn't answer right away, and he can see something akin to disappointment in her eyes, so he says, "I was wondering if you'd go out with me. That's why. But I can understand if –"

He is interrupted by her giggling, and he waits for an answer he hopes will be positive.

"Of course I want to go out with you, Arthur!" she finally exclaims, and this is the sentence that seals both of their future.

* * *

They enjoy their Hogsmeade weekend more than they ever did before. They laugh, and they walk together hand in hand, and just before they go back to Hogwarts on Sunday, he says something that might ruin it all, but he can't hold it in any longer.

"I think I'm in love with you, Mol. I think I have been for a long time," he whispers in her ear.

She pulls away and looks at him, and her eyes burn into him, and finally, she smiles up at him and stands on her tiptoes to press a kiss on the corner of his lips. It's not the kind of kiss he has been hoping for, but it's better than her laughing at him, so he just smiles back, laces his fingers with hers and tells himself to be patient.

* * *

He thanks himself every day for being so patient during their first date, because their first real kiss is so much more special.

When they're about to go back home for the summer, after their fifth year, he holds her close and presses a kiss to her lips, and even if she seems a little surprised, she responds to his kiss. When they pull away from each other, he has a bright and tender smile on his lips, and she laughs a little.

* * *

As soon as Arthur gets the chance, he proposes to Molly. He gives her his heart, and at his utter relief, she gives him hers.

When he slips the ring (the golden ring, because gold is made for her) on her finger, he presses another kiss to her lips and then holds her close.

Their wedding, a few months later, is not some grand and magnificent affair. They only invite their families and their closest friends.

_She's more beautiful than she has ever been_, he thinks when he sees her down the aisle, at Mr Prewett's arm. Her smile is the brightest he has seen in a while.

When finally, the officiant declares them husband and wife, she laughs and almost jumps in his arms, and he twirls her around. There's laughter in the assembly, but neither of them cares, and he kisses her, fervently, adoringly.

And then, he takes a deep breath and he inhales the scent of her perfume, and the smell of her is intoxicating. He tries to recognize it, and when he finally does, he smirks. Vanilla… She smirks back at him, so he assumes it must be voluntary.

Their wedding night comes, and finally, they're alone and they're suddenly so shy. Both of them stare at the ground, the ceiling, the walls, everywhere but at each other. He is quite sure it will a first for both of them, and he doesn't want her to feel pressured or anything… And he is so intimidated and nervous, because maybe he will hurt her, and he can't stand –

He hears her giggling, and he looks up at her. He discovers she has stepped a little closer to him and begun to unlace the sleeves of her dress.

"I don't know which one of us is the most uncomfortable," she laughs, but her voice is so nervous he steps forward to hold her tightly against his chest.

Immediately, the scent of her hits him, and he can't help but whisper in her ear, "The smell of you is making me go crazy…"

She steps back and replies cheekily, "I know that. Why do you think I chose _this_ perfume?"

He shakes his head and sighs, overdramatically, "You are infuriating, Molly Weasley." And her name on his lips sounds so _right_.

She just smirks at him, until he steps around her and puts his hand on her shoulders, so delicately she sighs a little. She leans into him, and for a few minutes, he just holds her close. Then, he asks, kissing her shoulder through her dress, "You're ready, Mol?"

She takes a deep, shuddering breath and nods, once, shortly. He starts unlacing her dress and when it falls down at her feet, he is the one who has problems breathing. In just her underwear, she looks so beautiful that he can barely breathe.

"Molly?" he asks when he feels her body tense. She hums in response, and he continues, "Are you sure…?"

She doesn't let him continue, she turns towards him and places her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure," she smiles up at him timidly. "It's just… I'm a little scared."

He places a quick kiss on her lips, and then he pulls away and undresses quickly so that he stands in front of her in just his underwear as well. When he carries her to the bed, she giggles at the sensation of his hands under her thighs.

Their first time together isn't perfect, and he knows he _has_ hurt her a little. But it's theirs, and no one can ever take that away from them.

* * *

When she tells him she is pregnant for the first time, he stares at her and doesn't say anything. She worries and asks him if this is what he wants (they have agreed before that they want a child, but she probably thinks maybe it's too soon), and then he smiles brightly and holds her close and kisses her lips; it's not the kind of chaste kiss they usually share, it's a more passionate kiss.

When he pulls away, she smiles.

He doesn't think he can love her more than he already does, but then, nine months later, she gives birth to Bill and as their child grows up, all Arthur sees when he looks at him is a part of her and a part of him, mixed together perfectly.

* * *

_Written for:_

_\- the Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge: Molly and Arthur_

_\- the 1 Prompt Per Story Challenge: "The smell of you"_

_\- [HSWW] WRITING CLUB - MARCH: Disney Challenge (The Lion King): Song - 4. Can You Feel The Love Tonight: Write about someone falling in love_

_\- [HSWW] WRITING CLUB - MARCH: Showtime (Fun Home): 1. It All Comes Back: (character) Arthur Weasley_


	9. Stronger Together (Padma & Terry)

_Summary of this OS:_ Padma_ thinks they'll be better on their own - Terry can only prove her wrong._

_Rating of this OS: T_

_Warnings: Allusions to torture (and actual torture, I guess)_

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]** April Auction \- (dialogue) "Let me eat my cake and cry in peace, please."_

_Word count [without the A/N]: 1,490 _words

* * *

_**Stronger Together: **_**Padma Patil and Terry Boot**

Padma stared at the wall in front of her. It was her birthday, and it was supposed to be a happy day. But now that the cake was cut and the candles were blown out, she realized just how dim her prospects actually were.

She had broken up with Terry the day before (it had been too much, and she couldn't deal with everything at once; not with Dumbledore's Army and everything they were going through). She knew she should have waited a little more to see if they couldn't figure this out (she loved him, _oh how she loved him_), but…

She remembered then.

* * *

_"Padma Patil," the cold voice of Amycus Carrow called her, and she rose from her seat. She had to control the trembling of her legs_,_ and focused on her steps not to fall over. She tried to only look at the pale face of the innocent first year in front of her. She knew very well that if she crossed the Death Eater's eyes, her strength would abandon her, and she would cower and actually _do it_, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself then._

_"Do you know what that first year did?" he asked her, his voice sweet (far too sweet, it was disgusting)._

_She simply shook her head in answer, not trusting her voice (she wasn't strong like a Gryffindor, and she was sure it would only tremble if she actually spoke up)._

_"She dared say that Muggles were clever – actually, more clever than us pure-blood wizards," Carrow explained. "Such words are intolerable here at Hogwarts! And people need an example of that. So, Padma Patil, you have been chosen to give it to her."_

_"Please…" the little girl whispered, looking up at her with bright blue eyes full of tears. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it… Please!"_

_"Use the Cruciatus Curse on her," the professor ordered, and her head snapped towards him. "It will be a good training for you_,_ and a good punishment for her."_

_"She told you she didn't mean it," she told him in an incredulous tone (did she really thought it would matter to a Death Eater like him? How stupid she actually was). "Didn't you hear her?"_

_His beady eyes turned towards her and she felt like she was studied by a snake._

_"Doesn't matter that she didn't mean it," he snapped, and for one second, they could all see the darkness and the cruelty inside of him (not that they had never seen it before, but he had appeared calmer that day). "She said it, it's enough to require punishment."_

_"It's not," she opposed immediately. She didn't know where all that strength came from, or why she kept pushing him like this._

_His beady eyes gauged her for one second, and she felt like she was actually shrinking under his intense gaze, and when a smile (a cold, cruel smile) tugged at his lips, she knew he wouldn't just let her go unharmed. Not after what she had just said._

_"Fine. You clearly don't want her to be harmed, so I guess I'll just have to make another example. Out of you this time." And as he said this, he slashed his wand at her._

_She gasped when she felt an awful pain invading her right cheek. When she lifted her hand and then brought it back in front of her eyes, she saw red. Blood, she thought distantly. She was bleeding. He had made her bleed._

_Anger surged inside of her, and she seethed, "You're nothing but a monster," and she felt another wave of pain hit her like a wave. It was actually a lot more painful than what she had first experienced, and this time, she realized the pain was coming from her belly._

_She heard someone cry out her name as she put her own arms around her belly._

_"You –" she heard a voice, and she recognized it through the cloud of pain that had invaded her mind. Terry didn't finish his sentence and rather walked her out of the room, not caring about the fact that she first flinched away from him_.

* * *

She put a smile on her tired face for the whole celebration (everyone was there in the Room of Requirement with her, thanks to Parvati, and the atmosphere was so light – the Room had even decorated itself with ribbons and balloons). She was only pretending to be fine though (Terry wasn't there; how could he not be there; they were still friends). Her belly still hurt and when Ginny accidentally nudged her ribs, she had to bite back a grimace.

"Are you alright?" her sister finally asked her when they had one moment together.

"Can you get the others out?" she whispered back, throwing quick glances at everyone.

"Why? I think you need –"

"You know what? Let me eat my cake and cry in peace, please!" she exclaimed, and everyone turned towards her at her shout. They all seemed apologetic, and she wanted to say she was sorry, but no words crossed her lips.

They all left, one by one (even Parvati; why had she snapped at her like that? She needed her sister right now). And when she was alone, she sat down against a column, wrapped her arms around her and finally allowed her tears to fall.

* * *

_When she woke up, she found Terry sitting next to her bed in the Hospital Wing. A little smile crossed her lips. Had he been here all along when he should have been in class?_

_She realized then that the pain in her side and in her cheek had both subsided._

_"Madam Pomfrey told me you'd have scars for a few days – a little of black magic and all – but that the pain should be gone by now," Terry explained, startling her a little._

_"I hadn't realized you were awake," she sighed, and her mouth felt dry._

_Her head swam a little and she lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, but he grabbed it before she could._

_"She also told me you shouldn't touch the scars. It could reopen them, Paddie."_

_They both stayed silent, until she suddenly blurted out, "I want to break up with you." She wasn't aware the words had actually come out of her mouth until she saw his eyebrows rise._

_"What? What do you mean, Paddie?"_

_"I want to break up with you," she repeated, a little louder. "I can't bear the thought of you watching me as I get tortured, and I don't want to watch you get hurt either. And I think it's best if we end things now."_

_"You can't be serious," he whispered, staring at her._

_"I am."_

_"But – You are aware that me not being with you won't stop me from loving you?" he cried out, and her mouth fell agape when she heard the words._

Such a nice time to say them!_ she thought bitterly. She wasn't going back on her decision, that much she knew. She just looked at him, and he understood. He let go of her hand and stood up, running a hand through his hair (why did he have to do that? She loved it when he did)._

_"You're not changing your mind, are you?" he asked bitterly._

_She shook her head, and he huffed._

_"I'll still watch over you, Paddie. I promise. Goodbye," he finally whispered, and then he was out of the room (and she realized she hadn't said it back, even if she did love him too)._

* * *

One hour had passed, and she had calmed down after a bit… just to start eating pieces of cake after pieces of cake.

When she heard the door open, she put down the piece of cake she had been eating alone, and said coldly, "I said, let me eat my cake and cry in peace, please! Is it too much to ask?"

"I know you asked to be alone, Pad," a familiar voice answered, and Terry sat down next to her. "I just thought about what you said, and I wanted to let you know that I don't agree with you."

"What –?" she started, but he cut her off.

"I know we're better when we're together. Stronger, faster. We are one, and we are invincible. So please, just please, give me a second chance. I'll protect you better, I'll –"

This time, it was she who cut him off, kissing him fiercely on the lips. She felt more than saw his eyes widen (she had closed her own), and then he responded to the kiss, and when they pulled apart, he smirked a little and asked, "I guess that's a yes?"

"You're an idiot," she retorted, but couldn't hide her smile.

He had come, and he hadn't let her wallow in her sorrow alone. And perhaps he was right. Perhaps they _would_ be stronger together.

* * *

_I hope you liked this! :)_


	10. Clouded Happiness (Tonks, Remus & Teddy)

_Summary of this OS: This is the day their life would change forever, Nymphadora thinks. And as Remus approaches her, she knows she's right._

_Rating of this OS: K_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, nothing belongs to me (as always). I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]** Assignment #7: Arithmancy: Foretelling the Future / Task #2 - Write about a big change in someone's life_

_Other prompts listed at the end_

_Word count (without the A/N): 1,170 words_

* * *

_**Clouded Happiness: **_**Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Teddy Lupin**

She was holding her new-born son in her arms, as close to her as possible. She was whispering her love to him, and _oh how she loved him_! It wasn't like she didn't know that already; feeling him grow inside of her had been the most wonderful feeling in the world (even when Remus had left them both – it had actually been, then, the only light in her dull life).

But now that her beautiful boy was born, everything had changed. She felt like she could actually kill anyone who dared attempt to hurt him (and everyone knew it was not in her nature), because he was, now, her definition of perfection. Anyone who would attempt to destroy it would encounter her wrath.

"Where is she? Where is my wife?" she suddenly heard a voice cry out, and she recognized it because it was the voice she had fallen in love with first (a deep, concerned voice).

There was a shuffle in the hallway, and she heard hurried whispers. A tired smile etched itself upon her lips.

Since he had come back, Remus was more willing than ever to fight for her – no, for _them_, now. And she was grateful, but this… This was a little too much! Her husband didn't need to be that worried. It wasn't not like she had been in any danger; there had been pain, of course, but other than that, she was perfectly fine. Tired (she had given birth just a few hours ago after all), but fine.

The door finally opened quietly, and she saw Remus walk into the bedroom, his eyes searching for her hysterically. When he saw her lying in the bed with the little bundle in her arms, he stepped closer to her and sat on the other end of the bed.

"Remus," she greeted with a smile that lit up her eyes. "Do you want to hold your son?"

He nodded silently, tears shining in his eyes, and when he finally held his son in his arms, he started crying. She was quite sure these were tears of happiness, but she also knew he was worried. He had been when Teddy wasn't even born yet, and now… Everything had changed; everything had become much more real.

She pulled herself up and crept across the bed, leaning into him after her considerable effort. He didn't put an arm around her (that would have meant letting their son go, and he obviously couldn't do that), but he kissed her temple, and she smiled up at him.

"It's okay to cry," she whispered in his ear. "I did too, you know."

He nodded and looked more attentively at the baby inside the bundle in his arms. She saw his eyes widen suddenly and she looked at her son too, just to see that the sparse hair on his head had just turned turquoise.

Remus reached out to brush the baby's few hair with his fingers, and at that moment, their son opened his eyes (such beautiful, golden eyes) and looked right at them, a smile forming on his thin lips. He wrapped his tiny, tiny fist around his father's index, and she and Remus laughed happily.

And yet, her husband was still tense. She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. It was clear he wondered why she had interrupted his contemplation of the living perfection that was his son.

She told him seriously, "Remus. I know you're still worried he will be like you."

"I am," he admitted quietly. "It's not something I'd like for anyone to experience… least of all my son."

She interfered there. "Actually, if anything, he's like me. A Metamorphmagus. Look at his hair. Not really a usual colour for a baby, right?"

He stared at the baby with the turquoise hair in his arms, and he smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just…"

"You have the right to be worried," she interrupted him. "I get it. But please, just today, make an exception. Stop thinking about what he might be and enjoy holding him in your arms."

He nodded, just once, and his green eyes stared at her face. She almost got lost, admiring his features, and when he leaned close to press a quick kiss upon her lips, she smiled again.

"I love you, Dora," he whispered against her lips, and then he pulled away to watch his son fall asleep again.

"I love you too," she answered. "And I love him." She paused, and then went on, "Everything will be fine, Remus. I promise."

A smile (a bright smile, so bright it was blinding) appeared on her husband's lips, and he suddenly looked so much younger than he was.

"I think this is the greatest day of my life," he thought aloud.

She laughed a little, but when he looked at her, seemingly a little surprised, she leaned closer to him and this simple gesture showed him how much she agreed with him.

When he gave her their beautiful baby back, she held him close again and stared at his face. She was right, everything was changed now. She was a mother and Remus was a father, and they would both fight until the very end for their son. But this, for now… This was perfection.

Remus stood up and hung the curtains open. The sunlight invaded the room, and she covered her son's eyes with her right hand.

"What should we call him?" she suddenly asked.

Remus turned to look at her, and sadness clouded his eyes. She frowned. This was not a day to be sad on. This was supposed to be a happy, perfect day. The day their life would change forever. So why was he looking at her like that?

"Edouard," he uttered, fidgeting on his feet. "In honour of your father."

She gazed up at him. Just when she thought she couldn't love him more, he proved her wrong. She accepted and smiled sadly, "It's the perfect way to honour him, really. But I think we should find him a surname. A surname like… Teddy."

A little smile appeared on Remus's lips as well, and he came closer to her.

"Teddy it is then," he said before he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, and another, almost like a feather, to his son's forehead. "I'll tell everyone the good news, but I'll be back, Dora. I promise."

He held her hand and his thumb grazed the ring on her ring finger.

"I'll never leave again," he whispered, before letting go of her and walking out of the room.

The sunbeam that lit up her engagement ring made her push her dark thoughts in the back of her mind.

She had thought about taking it off, not so long ago, when her husband had left her (her _and their son_), and this day was like a mirror of that dreadful day (sunny, with a bright blue sky), but this, right now… This was perfection.

* * *

_Also written for:_

_**[HSWW]** 365 Prompts: 19. Bundle_

_**[HSWW]** Insane Prompt Challenge: 314. (pairing) Remus / Tonks_

_**[HSWW]** Writing Club - April:_

_Showtime (Oliver!): 6. Where is Love? - (dialogue) "Where is she?"_

_Liza's Lodes (Kunzite): 4. (dialogue) "I love you."_

_**[HSWW]** Hogwarts Easter Funfair: Face Painting: Superhero Set - 8. Thor ("This is the greatest day of my life."); Symbols Set - 4. Planet (item - ring)_

_**[HSWW]** Seasonal Challenges:_

_Days of the Year: 2nd May (Baby Day) - Write about a birth_

_Seasonal Challenge - Colours: 7. Turquoise_

_Seasonal Challenge - Flowers: 7. Primrose - (word) perfection_

_Amanda's Challenge (characters): 14. Elizabeth of York - Write about a wife and mother_

_Hufflepuff Challenge - Hufflepuff Prompts: Character: 13. Nymphadora Tonks_

_Star Chart - Spring Astronomy Prompts: 4. March 29th - Conjunction of the moon and Saturn: (word) exception_


	11. voices (it wasn't my fault) (Jily)

_Hello everyone! This story is an Asylum!AU and is pretty angsty. Read the warnings carefully; even though most of them are just referred to, they are present, so if you don't read stories with them, don't read this. :)_

_Thank you to Elizabeth (MoonytheMarauder1) for betaing this!_

_Summary of this OS: James wonders about the red-haired woman who is brought in one day._

_Rating of this OS: A strong T_

_Warning: Reference to an attempt at r**e and murder, torture, language_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]** April Auction \- (AU) Asylum!AU_

_Word count (without the A/N): 2,095 words_

* * *

_**voices (it wasn't my fault): **_**James Potter and Lily Evans**

The first thing James sees of her is her mane of dark red hair. She's fighting against the men who are leading her down the hallway.

"Let me go, please, let me go," she cries. "I haven't done anything, it wasn't my fault!"

The men seem to be unaffected by her screams and her pleas and her cries, but he is not. He stands up and comes closer to the bars on his door, and he looks at her being dragged down the corridor.

When they shut the barred door of her cell, not so far from his, he can still hear her sobbing.

* * *

He is allowed to go to the cafeteria now, but he is accompanied by two guards. The blonde one who permanently threatens him with his taser is the one who bothers him most; the others aren't so terrible.

He sits down and smiles a little in the direction of the other black-haired boy (Sirius, he believes). They don't even have the right to be closer than that, let alone talk to each other. Residents of the asylum have committed suicide for less than that (it might have been the loneliness or the fear of what is waiting for them that drive them to such horrible extremes). But he seems kind, and that's enough for James to feel less alone.

It's the worst, really - the loneliness. And he doesn't want to even think about what their new companion must be going through. He feels pity for her, but he's intrigued most of all. He remembers what she has said, that it wasn't her. And he wonders what wasn't her fault. He will probably never have the answer, but…

There is movement at the other end of the hall. He looks up, as does everyone, and he stands mouth agape when he sees the red-haired woman, who goes and sits alone at a table. The guards by her side (in fact, every guard in the room) eye her warily, but she lowers her head and stays quiet and still.

She apparently feels his gaze on her though, because she looks up after a few minutes and looks right at him with her bright green eyes. She frowns and studies him, and he almost feels like a mouse she is going to dissect. And then her lips quirk upwards and he smiles back, just a little.

Until one of her guards steps towards her and threatens her with his taser, shouting at her, "Eat! That's why we brought you here. Don't make us regret it." James tenses and gets ready to intervene (to do what, that's a good question; he should keep himself in check, because if he stays calm, he'll soon be out of this damned place), but she obeys and lowers her head, slowly eating. Chewing, swallowing, and repeating. Again and again.

He observes her and when her plate is finally empty, one of her guards drags her to her feet and he can see she wants to protest and fight, but she doesn't. He wonders why though.

* * *

A few months after that episode, in the middle of the night, he has just fallen asleep when he hears a little knock on his barred door. He opens his eyes instantly and sits up, and he stares at her face through the bars.

A few seconds later, she disappears and he hears a _click_, and then his door opens and he is free. For the first time in a long time, he is free! But he has no time to laugh or smile, for she has already signaled him to follow her.

Her steps are light as a feather and she doesn't make a noise, and he follows her as quietly as he can.

They turn in deserted corridors and when, finally, they stop in front of a locked door, he wonders silently, _And what now?_ And he watches her pick the lock and open the door, his mouth slightly agape.

They both enter the room and she closes the door behind them, locking them away from the world.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans," she introduces herself as soon as the door is shut behind them.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asks, still dumbstruck at her surprising abilities.

"Because the voices aren't there when you're around," she answers matter-of-factly.

"The voices?" he repeats incredulously.

"Yes. The ones who tell me to hurt people. I don't obey to them, usually, but… as you can see, I'm here now. But it wasn't my fault. It was the voices."

He listens to her explanation and his eyebrows raise and raise as she talks. She was really crazy if she was there because of… voices, whatever they were. Unlike him. He has been locked here for two years now, and without any good reason. His mother had believed it was best for him; after his father's death, his health had come crumbling down.

"I'm… sorry you're hearing voices," he finally mutters.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm starting to get used to it anyway, so I don't hear them all the time. Not as much as before anyway."

He nods and finally introduces himself, "I'm James. James Potter."

"That's a pretty name," she smiles brightly, but her smile disappears when he asks her why she was sent here in the first place.

"It's the voices," she repeats and she shrugs. "They told me to hurt him."

"Him?"

"My brother-in-law. He was trying to…"

Her voice breaks and his brow furrows. He thinks he knows what she is going to say, and as she tries to find a better way to say it, he thinks about all the ways he can hurt that bastard.

"He was trying to force himself on me," she finally finishes weakly. "So I did what the voices told me to do. I took the iron and I burned him with it. More than once. He's hurt now, and he won't force himself on anyone else. Not me, not my sister, not anyone. But please don't run. It wasn't my fault. And there's no risk I'll hurt you; the voices aren't there when you're around. They're quiet now…"

Her voice fades and a melancholic smile appears on her lips (such beautiful, desirable lips, he thinks). Her eyes are lost and he touches her hand to bring her attention back to him.

"What's his name?" he asks. "What's the name of the bastard who sent you here?"

She's surprised by his language and she frowns. "Why do you want to know?" she asks.

"So I can hurt him when I'm out of here!" he exclaims, forcing himself to keep his voice down.

"He's in a hospital," she tries to reason him. "You won't be able to hurt him anyway."

"I can try," he retorts and defies her.

She returns his gaze and seems to think about it, and then she whispers the name, "His name's Vernon. Vernon Dursley."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiles coldly, and he's aware that any other girl would fly away from him now. Any other girl, but not her.

"Lily?" he asks, and she focuses on him again. "Why don't you try to escape? If you can pick locks as well as you can… it could be possible, right?"

"Maybe I deserve to be here," she whispers. "My sister hates me, and the voices… I can't endanger anyone here."

"Then bring me with you," he whispers back and takes her hand, and she doesn't pull away. "You said the voices aren't there when I'm a-"

He's interrupted by someone pounding violently on the door.

"Evans, Potter!" someone screams, and he recognizes the drawling, cold voice of the Malfoy guard. "Get out now!"

He looks at her and she nods, once. They both stand up and she opens the door. There is no fear in her eyes, but then she falls, a moan escaping her lips. He can see the taser pushed against the bare skin of her arm, and he kneels down next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder as she cries, holding her arm close to her.

"Get up, Potter," the guard seethes and threatens him with his taser.

James gently tugs Lily to her feet, and she fights visibly to hold back her tears.

"You two, Master Riddle wants to see you," he indicates, and points his taser to the corridor on their left.

He looks at the red-haired woman he still holds close, and smiles tightly at her. He knows this won't end good for any of them, but at least, he's glad he has finally got to solve the mystery of her and her presence here.

Master Riddle is a surprisingly young looking man. He has never seen him; he's always delegated someone else to follow his case. That's why he's so astonished at the idea of finally facing him, with someone as new here as Lily.

"Lily Evans and James Potter," he says, and his voice is _so_ cold. "I have heard a lot about you, and your… escapade tonight."

He can tell Lily is shuffling her feet at the noise.

"Poor little Lily Evans," he continues, his eyes focused on her like those of a snake ready to devour his prey.

Lily shifts even more at his side, and he believes only he can hear her when she whispers, "It's me."

"I know why you're here," Riddle continues and a cold smile etches itself on his thin lips. "You are a danger to everyone, and you have actually dared to bring James Potter along your fantasies. I expected better of you, really."

He nods, and suddenly Lily is on the floor, trying to squirm away from the taser. When Malfoy finally stops following her and teasing her with his weapon, she curls into a ball and weeps in pain.

He wants to kneel down next to her again, but Riddle's gaze is on him and it's like he's paralyzed. He cannot move - he cannot help her…

"You want to help your friend here?" the Master asks, and he nods briefly (even though she's not even really his friend; there's just something about her that makes him want to be by her side.)

"Come forward then," he invites him and gestures coolly with his hand to the seat in front of his desk.

As James steps forward, he almost expects to be tased in the back.

"You'll accept without a hesitation to stay here as long as I want you to," Riddle finally says. "As long as I need you here, you'll stay. And you'll have to endure her every punishment. As a counterpart, you'll have the right to eat with her and talk to her, with twice as many guards around you, of course."

He doesn't hesitate. He can take it, he's sure of it. Better than her anyway. He nods, and Riddle continues, "I want to prove to people I actually have enough power to heal those illnesses. And you'll help me."

"I'll help you," he agrees.

The last thing he remembers is being hit in the face, and falling on the ground.

* * *

He wakes up in the Hospital Wing of the asylum. He can barely open one eye, and when he turns his head to look around him, everything goes blurry. He can see, however, Lily lying on a bed next to his, handcuffed, and the guards guarding the entrance of the room.

He scowls and sits up, to discover he hasn't been tied to his bed. So he stands up unsteadily and comes closer to her, sitting down loudly on the chair next to her.

Her eyelids flutter and she opens her eyes, just as if she has felt him come near her.

"Lily," he says gently.

She smiles tiredly at him, and answers, "James. It hurts…"

"I know. But it won't anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asks, frowning, and she apparently regrets it because she lets out a gasp of pain two seconds after that.

"I've made a deal with Master Riddle. You won't be punished anymore, because -"

"Because you will," she concludes eerily. "You didn't have to do that, you know. At least, the voices are gone when I'm asleep."

He stays silent. She looks so pitiful, and he wants to promise her that everything will be alright, so he does.

"Everything will be alright, Lily," he whispers, low enough so that only she can hear. "You won't be hurt anymore, and I'll help you. I promise."

And this promise, he can keep.

* * *

_I hope you liked this one! :)_


	12. Three Days (Sirius & Marlene)

_Thanks to Elizabeth (MoonytheMarauder1) for betaing this story!_

_Summary of this OS: Sirius has three days to make her forgive him._

_Rating of this OS: K+_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, nothing belongs to me. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]** Assignment #7: Survival Studies: Survival Skills / Task #4: Write a fic set over three days - there must be a scene on each of the days_

_Other prompts listed at the end_

_Word count (without the A/N): 2,522 words_

* * *

_**Three Days: **_**Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon**

"Three days, Prongs," Sirius sighed. "Three days. That's all she gave me to… Wait, I'm quoting now, 'prove I was worth it.'"

"Well, you did act like a jerk, Padfoot," James indicated. "What were you thinking, telling us all about your… Wait, what did she call it? Your 'private life.'"

He glared at his best friend and retorted, "You asked, Prongs. That's why I told you. And _you_ didn't need to tell _her_ that _I_ told _you_."

"It's called honesty, Padfoot," Remus intervened, not looking at him but rather at the book he was reading.

"And now I'm dealing with the consequences of your honesty," Sirius grumbled and bowed his head, his fingers on his temple. "Seriously though, I am stuck. I have no idea how to make it up, and the truth is… I can't lose her."

This time, Remus looked up and stared at him, his green eyes wide. Peter and James were also looking at him, dumbfounded, and he realized what he had just said.

"What?" he asked. "It's not like you didn't know –"

"That you loved her? No, we didn't know she meant that much to you, Padfoot," James exclaimed, and then stood up from his bed and sat down on Sirius's. "It's amazing that you're finally letting someone else in," he added, a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, but like I said…"

"You really have no idea of how to make it up?" Peter asked, his timid voice echoing through the boys' Gryffindor dormitory.

Sirius glanced at the other boys and saw that they were still asleep. He sighed with relief and glared at his friends.

"I have lots of ideas. Trouble is, most of them suck."

They all sniggered, and he laid back on his pillows, sighing again. His friends could be such discouraging men… But he actually needed to think of good ideas, and so he closed his eyes and decided to stop listening to the laughter of his friends.

"I know!" he suddenly exclaimed, and they all stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

A mischievous smile etched itself upon his lips and he stared at James, then Remus, and then Peter. He opened his mouth and told them his plan.

* * *

When Marlene woke up the next day, a scowl appeared on her lips as she remembered her argument with Sirius from the day before.

She felt like she had been childish. Maybe he shouldn't have told his friends what they had done the night before, but it was just for a game (that's what Potter had told her anyway). She shouldn't have screamed at him and she certainly shouldn't have dared him to make her forgive him in three days (if she was being honest with herself, she had already forgiven him).

She quickly put on her school uniform and then walked down the stairs… just to be welcomed by a picture of herself on a sticker glued on the wall. She walked into the Common Room, an incredulous look on her face… Especially when she saw the hundreds of stickers on the walls, some with a moving picture of her on it, some others with bronze letters painted on a red and gold background. The bronze letters were saying, "Marlene McKinnon, the best girl ever". She was _so_ infuriated right now! This was_ so _humiliating!

She heard voices coming from the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory and froze. It was… him! And his friends! This was certainly their doing!

"Promise me, Padfoot…" she heard Potter say. "Just don't freeze when you see her."

"What are you talking about? I never freeze," Sirius replied, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

She turned towards the opening and glared at it with all her might. And when Sirius walked through, he froze when he saw her looking so fiercely at him. A smirk painted itself on Marlene's lips, and she turned around and stormed out as rapidly as she could of the Common Room, without even waiting for her friend Lily.

And to think she had forgiven him this morning! She fumed as she walked down the stairs to go into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Marlene!" she suddenly heard someone scream behind her.

She stopped and waited for Lily, but she didn't turn. She was too afraid that beside Lily would stand James, and beside James… She didn't want to see Sirius right now.

"Why did you run away?" Lily asked her when she finally joined her.

"It was so humiliating! I - I'm not the 'best girl ever' or anything. And where did he get that picture? It was -"

"Private, I know. Looks like it's a problem between the two of you, knowing what should stay private and what shouldn't."

"It's not a problem for me," she protested. "It is for him. How could he ever think that I would take that well?" She paused, and then continued, "I had forgiven him, you know. When I woke up, I… had decided to give him another chance, because I realized that I had acted childishly, and…"

She trailed off, and Lily intervened, "You look sad without him. You do know that, right?"

Marlene sighed and shook her head determinedly, before she climbed down the stairs and she entered the Great Hall, Lily trailing slowly behind her.

* * *

It was noon, and Sirius was watching Marlene anxiously from the other end of the Gryffindor table. The way she had reacted this morning… It wasn't what he had expected. Or maybe it was. He knew Marlene, and deep down, maybe he was aware that it was a bad idea.

But this wasn't really what he was worried about now. In a few seconds, the cake would appear before her, and he was sure that she wouldn't react well.

She was ignoring him, and he was starting to think that he shouldn't have done the thing with the stickers (although he meant it; she was _the best girl he had ever known_).

When the chocolate cake sent by the House Elves did appear in front of her, she squinted and frowned at it. Her name was engraved in it in a red and gold sugar topping, and she raised her head to look at him. Of course she would know it was him.

She rose from her seat and delicately took up the plate upon which the cake rested. She walked calmly towards him and he tensed. This was bad. This was really,_ really_ bad. She never walked calmly, she always bounced or strode around.

"Did you make this?" she asked him in an abnormally cold voice.

"Hum…" He hesitated. It was probably better to tell her the truth, and so he did. "No. The House Elves made it for me. But the intention was th-"

"If that's your apology then you can shove it! The only reason I'm not throwing it in your face is because it would be a shame to waste something made so caringly by the House Elves. But you can eat it by yourself, Black!"

She strided away and went out of the Great Hall, her calm fury leaving him and his friends speechless.

"I do have a question, Sirius," Remus exclaimed.

He grunted as a response and his friend continued. "Why do you insist on infuriating her so much?"

He didn't bother answering and glared at his friend instead. He watched the light catching on James's glasses as he threw back his head and burst out laughing, and for the second time in a few hours, he wondered why his friends were like this.

* * *

Marlene had felt her anger growing all day, and she was tired of it. She just wanted it to stop, she just wished she could rest in peace in her bed, and she couldn't bring herself to go back into the sticker-covered Common Room. She couldn't bring herself to find the courage to face Sirius once more.

She clenched her teeth together and hugged her pillow closer to her chest. She heard footsteps then, and deep down, she knew who it was.

"I just want to be alone right now, Lils," she mumbled, and she heard Lily scoff in response.

"Bullshit," her friend said coldly. "You have to stop, Marls. This is leading nowhere. You've been locked up here all day, you didn't go to class and didn't eat dinner in the Hall, and because of what?"

She didn't answer and turned her back to her friend more ostensibly.

"It's because of Sirius, isn't it?" Lily asked. "What was this stupid deal you made with him? Three days to make you forgive him… And you weren't even angry with him in the first place!"

"You're right, it was stupid," she whispered, and finally turned to face her red-haired friend.

Lily stood with her arms crossed next to her bed, but as soon as she saw the state in which she was, she sat down and a more gentle look crossed her face.

"Today was so humiliating…" Marlene complained again. "I mean, the stickers, that's fine, only the Gryffindors could see it, but the cake! The cake…"

She felt her eyes growing wetter by the second and she closed them. She didn't know why she was so over emotional today, but she was getting tired of it.

"Did you even eat dinner, Marlene?"

"No," she whispered, and Lily shook her head.

"I thought so. Come to the kitchens with me, maybe you can have a little something to -"

"I don't want to go down. Not now. I can survive a few more hours without eating, don't worry." She smiled at the end, just to reassure her friend.

Lily didn't seem convinced, but she got up anyways and a little smile appeared on her lips.

"Night, Marls," she exclaimed. "Sleep well!"

It was like these words were magical, because as soon as her friend left the dormitory, Marlene closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"D'you think she'll forgive me this time around?" Sirius asked the other Marauders.

They stayed silent. James took a deep breath and removed his glasses to put them on his bedside table before asking him, "You really think she won't forgive you?"

His piercing hazel eyes were fixed on him, and Sirius sighed, "I'm scared she won't, and if she hasn't in two days it will -"

"What?" Peter cut him off incredulously. "It's Marlene, Padfoot! Even if she doesn't forgive you in two days, she will eventually."

He looked up at his usually shy friend and saw him staring at him fiercely. For once, Peter wasn't the shy one between the two of them.

"You're sure about that?" he asked him.

"Of course. She loves you just like you love her."

"She doesn't _love_ me," he tried to argue.

"She does," Remus intervened. "It's obvious, even to me. You're the only ones who can't see it, and that's a shame. Maybe you should tell her if you haven't already, and it will all work out in the end."

He considered his friend and then nodded briefly. Maybe that was the way out of this mess.

"I'll work on the big finale though, if you plan to tell her tomorrow," James exclaimed and picked up his glasses again. "It has to be something big!"

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius swore and glared at his friend. "There will be no big finale! Do you really want to get me killed?"

James just winked at him through his glasses and quickly got out of the boys' dormitory, ignoring his friends' cries of "But it's night time!" and "We're supposed to be in bed!"

"By Merlin," Sirius grunted. "I am so screwed."

* * *

It was just before dinner on the day after that, and everyone was already seated at their respective tables. The light of the sun had already gone out. Marlene was sitting at the table and was beginning to worry about the Marauders, who hadn't shown up in class or at meal time that day.

Just as she was about to ask Lily about Potter and the others, she heard a gigantic explosion and she jumped from her seat (as did everyone in the Great Hall). Light suddenly illuminated the Hall, and she raised her head. There were red and gold fireworks exploding in the sky, and the sparks were forming a letter. M. And when another set of fireworks went off, she already knew what would be written in the stars. The letter A. She watched as her name appeared in red and gold letters in the sky, and she was torn between being furious and being amazed.

A few minutes later, after the show was over, the Marauders appeared and she instantly saw that Sirius looked more guilty than anything else. It was James who seemed the most excited about his precious show.

She strode towards them, her long legs working below her without her consent.

"Marlene," Sirius started before she could say or do anything. "I'm sorry about this, I wasn't intending to -"

"I know that wasn't your idea," she cut him off coldly. "But it doesn't change the fact that you agreed and that I am humiliated _again_ in front of everyone!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and suddenly she saw him as a shy young man, and not as the exuberant boy she had fallen in love with.

_Fallen in love with_, she realized. She loved him, and why did she have to realize that just as she was about to…?

"And I love you," he continued, his voice clearer than before. "I know I'm like, your least favourite person in the universe right now, but I love you."

Her eyes widened. Had he truly said that?

"W - What?" she stammered, and she looked around.

Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew had gone back to their seats, but everyone was looking at them. And for once, she didn't feel ashamed in the slightest.

"I love you," he repeated.

It was stupid. She had been ashamed for far less than that in the past two days, but she kissed him suddenly. Full on the mouth. In front of everyone. He was surprised, she could feel it, but she didn't stop. She continued to kiss him until he responded and pulled her closer, in front of students and teachers alike.

When he pulled away (she usually did first), he smirked and the exuberant boy was back again. "I take it you forgive me?" he asked her jokingly.

"You know what they say," she responded with a smirk as well. "All's fair in love and punches."

"I don't think that's how that goes," he disagreed.

"It will go like that if you don't shut up, Black."

"All right, McKinnon," he answered with a bright smile that lit up his face.

She smacked his arm but took his hand and led him to the seat next to hers on the bench, choosing to ignore the still on-going round of applause. And for the first time in a few days, the smile on Sirius's face was mirrored by one of her own.

* * *

_Also written for:_

_**[HSWW]** Yearly Events:_

_365 Prompts: 134. Forgive_

_Insane Prompt Challenge: 259. (dialogue) "I know I'm like, your least favourite person in the universe right now, but I love you."_

_Yearly Scavenger Hunt: 96. Write a fic about a fanon pairing_

_**[HSWW]** Herbology Hangout: (item) stickers; (colour) bronze_

_**[HSWW]** Writing Club - April:_

_Showtime (Oliver!) - 3. I Shall Scream: (action) kiss_

_Amber's Attic: 13. "I have lots of ideas. Trouble is, most of them suck."_

_Bex's Basement - King T'challa / The Black Panther: 3. (dialogue) "Just don't freeze when you see her." / "What are you talking about? I never freeze."_

_**[HSWW]** Seasonal Challenges - Spring:_

_Days of the Year - 18th June (International Panic Day): Write about someone panicking about something_

_Seasonal Challenge - Spring: 6. (word) growing_

_Seasonal Challenge - Birthstones: 2. Emerald - (dialogue) "All's fair in love and punches." / "I don't think that's how that goes."_

_Elemental Challenge - Earth: Earth Prompt #20. (dialogue) "Why do you insist on infuriating her so much?"_

**_[HSWW]_**_ Hogwarts Easter Funfair - Working Bees: Dialogue Bee #18 ("If that's your apology then you can shove it."); Character Bee #4 (Marlene McKinnon)_


	13. A Beautiful Mess (Lavender & Seamus)

_Thanks to Elizabeth (MoonytheMarauder1) for betaing this story!_

_Summary of this OS: Lavender doesn't feel at home anywhere in the world. She feels scared, all the time, and she needs help._

_Rating of this OS: T_

_Warning: A little bit of violence_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I own nothing. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

**_[HSWW]_** _Assignment #7: Arithmancy: Foretelling the Future / Task #3 - Write about someone displaying any of these characteristics (pessimistic, sarcastic, insecure; **I chose insecure**)_

_Other prompts listed at the end_

_Word count (without the A/N): 2,963 words_

* * *

_**A Beautiful Mess: **_**Lavender Brow and Seamus Finnigan**

Never before had she wanted to walk away like she did now. Lavender was standing in front of the gates to Hogwarts, and she had never wanted to go back home as much as she did now. She regretted convincing Professor McGonagall to let her come back in the middle of the year, now that she was (mostly) healed.

And then she thought about her home. It wasn't really home any longer. It was just an empty house, full of the ghosts of people she had once loved. She had never felt as insecure as she had back there, her legs trembling every time she entered a room as memories overcame her.

The only place she had felt good since the battle was St Mungo's. Her friends had come often to visit her and had done everything they could to make her feel better. And then, when she had left the hospital to go back to her home (her empty home), they had come less and less often, because no one really wanted to come into a house full of ghosts.

She had wanted to buy another house, but then, every single tie that still bound her to her family would be gone. So she had stayed there, her legs constantly shaking when she walked (and that certainly didn't help her limp).

She shook her head to stop her thoughts from wandering away. She focused on the castle walls in front of her, and limped forward. Hogwarts used to be her home as well, and now…

She didn't stop and climbed up the stairs leading to the Great Hall. She held her head high, but she was cowering inside. This place… This place was where her previous life had ended. And when the doors to the Great Hall opened before her, her cheeks burned (and the scar on her left cheek hurt like hell).

It was her last chance to run back home, she realized. But then she'd be alone again, and deep down, she didn't want that. She just wanted her friends to help her feel like the one she had been before the war (the beautiful, confident and giggling girl).

So she stepped forward and entered the Great Hall, and everyone turned towards her, students and professors alike. They all stared at her and her burning and scarred cheeks as she limped towards the Gryffindor table. She had hoped that, just maybe, she could go unnoticed. How foolish of her to hope so!

And then, she saw the bright smiles of her friends and she tried to grin back, but the left corner of her lips refused to cooperate and it came out more like a grimace. A wavering grimace.

She plopped down onto one of the benches at the Gryffindor table, next to Parvati, and let out a sigh of relief. Her legs hurt and had not stopped trembling since she had entered the castle. She felt so insecure here (so much more than in her home). This was… this was the place where everything had changed, forever.

* * *

_She is in the Great Hall, getting ready for the fight that she is sure will take place now. She has never been the bravest of all Gryffindors, but this is so much bigger than her or her friends. The fate of the world rests on their shoulders, and most of them… Well, most of them are just kids. How are they supposed to save the world when they're so tiny?_

"_Lav?" Parvati calls her, and she turns towards her, a wavering smile on her beautiful lips. "Are you afraid?"_

_She's honest with her best best friend, she has always been, and she answers, "Yes. We're just kids, and…" She trails off._

_Parvati understands her (she always does, so why does it surprise her this time?) and nods._

"_I wish it didn't take place here at Hogwarts. This is our home, you know, and people are going to die here. So if we survive, it won't feel like home anymore."_

"_We'll survive this, Parvati," Lavender says, and her voice is far more convinced than she feels. She wants to shake and shake and shake and scream in terror (this is her home and she feels so unsafe), but she doesn't because she needs to be strong for her friends._

"_You promise?" her friend asks, and her voice is wavering._

"_I promise," Lavender whispers, even if she knows she can't make such promises._

* * *

They didn't survive it; she could realize that now. Her best friend, Parvati, looked pale and constantly watched the empty seat beside Dennis, a crease between her brows. It was as if she expecting Colin to come out of nowhere and just be there, and they all knew he wouldn't.

Parvati's expression grew sadder by the minute, and she turned towards Lavender when she realized it was hopeless.

"I'm glad you're here, Lav. I missed you so much," she whispered, and tears welled up in her eyes. "And I'm sorry I didn't -"

"It's okay," Lavender smiled (perhaps a little too bitterly). "I get it. No one wants to be surrounded by ghosts." She paused, and then asked the question that made her feel so insecure. "Are they visible? You know, the… the scars?"

"I suppose you want me to be honest?"

She simply stared intently at her best friend, and Parvati sighed before she answered in all honesty, "Yes, they're visible. The one on your cheek is the worst, but I can also see the ones on your hand and your neck."

"Okay," she whispered, and fear began bubbling up in her.

"Maybe I can give you my scarf," Parvati offered and began to untie it from around her neck.

"No, that's fine," she said, her voice cold so that it couldn't show her fear.

She flinched away from her best friend and tried not to look at the red scarf, or the red ties hanging around the boys' necks. She didn't see them as red anymore but as crimson (the colour of blood, and there was blood everywhere).

* * *

_Everyone is screaming. That's the only thing she can think about. Everyone is screaming, and she feels like she is growing deaf with the force of it._

_She can't breathe. Death Eaters are surrounding her and her friends, and she starts shaking because she knows now that she can't even protect herself, so how can she protect them?_

_She continues to fight and doesn't let the fact that she's terrified overcome her. But there is this nagging feeling of insecurity settling deep within her as she dodges spells and casts some. She knows after this, if she is to survive, Hogwarts won't be her home anymore._

_It's probably this feeling of insecurity that leads her to losing her concentration for one fatal moment. The next thing she knows, she is thrown backwards and hears Parvati shout a curse, and then she tumbles from her balcony. She doesn't feel herself hit the ground, but when she tries to move, she does feel the blinding and searing pain. She moans and tears fall down her cheeks onto the dusty ground, and then…_

_Then she feels someone (or is it something?) land on top of her, and there are claws tearing at her skin, and she just wants to scream or fall asleep or faint or even die, just so that she can escape the pain. She hears something above the drumming in her ears (it's a sort of explosion, she realizes, and this is how she knows she is not dead yet), and the claws and the teeth disappear. There is still red though. There is red everywhere. No, not red - it's crimson, it's the colour of blood. Of her blood._

* * *

Everything fell back into place, and she realized Parvati was staring at her like she didn't even know her. She just shook her head and stood up quickly, and she left the Hall without even eating anything.

She didn't hear Parvati climb up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. She was lying in her bed, her eyes closed and focusing on her breathing. She felt trapped and unsafe, even here. And when her friend called out her name, she jumped a little, surprised.

"I came back here before the other girls," her best friend indicated before sitting on the other end of her bed.

It felt like it had before, when they were still capable of laughing and joking and gossiping in their beds. When they were still innocent children in a war that hadn't been able to take their purity yet.

"I wish…" she whispered.

"Shhh," Parvati shushed her. "If you tell a wish, it won't come true."

Lavender's expression grew darker, and her voice was stronger when she retorted, "It's an impossible wish anyway."

Her friend nodded. They both knew what she was wishing for, and it was true. It was an impossible wish, and her scars would never go away. Not the scars on her whole back, and not the one on her left cheek.

"Please stop," Parvati suddenly begged her. "Please stop. You're torturing yourself."

"I'm torturing myself? What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you really think your wish is impossible -"

"And it is impossible," Lavender cut her off.

"If you really think your wish is impossible," her best friend continued as if she had never been interrupted, "please stop making it. It's only reminding you of what you were, and you don't need that."

"But I want to be the one I was before," she suddenly shouted. "I want to be the pretty, innocent girl I was before, and I can _never_ be her again!"

She started crying then. Speaking of her insecurities aloud didn't really help, but at least now, someone knew. And maybe her best friend would be able to help her.

"I know that, Lav," Parvati sighed. "But you're still her. You're still you, and that's all that matters. If the others can't see that -"

"I don't care what other people think. I know who I am, and I know I'm 'still me'."

"People who say they don't care what people think are usually desperate to have people think they don't care what people think. But I know you better than this, Lavender. You've always cared what people thought of you, and it's not about to change." The dark haired girl paused, and when she saw the glare of her best friend, she started again. "And that's not a bad thing. Especially now, with… you know, the scars."

"It's not a bad thing?" Lavender repeated sceptically.

"No, it's not. Show them that you care what they think, and the ones who will still see you as you were… they're the ones you will have to keep by your side, don't you think?"

For the first time in a long, long time, a real smile graced her lips. Her best friend had always been the one to make her smile, no matter what.

* * *

_When she opens her eyes, she is blinded by the light. She can't see anything, so she just closes her eyelids again and takes a few deep breaths. She thinks she can hear something then, but everything is coming from far, far away, and she can't understand anything._

"_Lav?"_

_She can't recognize the voice and tries to see something through her eyelids as she squints her eyes. She thinks she sees dark, long hair and dark skin, and the first thought that comes to her mind is Parvati is alive. Thank Merlin, she's alive._

_She opens her mouth to utter her name, but her throat is dry and her left cheek hurts like hell._

"_Don't move," her best friend advises her. "You're still in bad shape."_

"_Bad?" she asks in a weak voice._

"_I'm sorry, Lav. You've been attacked by a werewolf, and…" She trails off then, and continues after a short pause, a little smile on her lips, "But still, you're a beautiful mess."_

_And the right corner of her mouth pulls up in a lopsided grin before she asks, "Where…?"_

"_At St Mungo's. It's been a week since… since you've been attacked. Since we won."_

"_We won?"_

"_We won."_

_And her lopsided grin grows larger. She doesn't notice the sad expression on Parvati's face and chooses to close her eyes, because she feels so tired._

_The day after that, all traces of a smile disappear from her face, because she stays awake long enough to learn that all of her family, who had come as reinforcements, are now dead. And she knows that it doesn't matter that Parvati is there, always trying to make her grin. She knows she won't smile again for a long time._

* * *

She limped her way through the different floors of the castle. It was quite a long way from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Great Hall, and she wondered how she had managed to make it the day before.

When she walked into the Great Hall, her arrival was noticed by a few, but no one really commented on it, not even the Slytherins.

She tried, once again, not to focus on all the red at the Gryffindor table, and succeeded (more or less). She certainly didn't need to have the same fearful reaction as the day before.

Parvati grinned at her and tried to move on her bench to leave her some place to sit, but she quietly shook her head and walked a little farther down the table. She finally sat down between Seamus and Ron and smiled waveringly at them.

Being strong in front of Parvati was one thing, she was a girl and her best friend, but being strong and confident in front of two boys she had once cared about immensely was something else entirely.

Ron mirrored her smile with one of his own and put a light hand on her shoulder, nodding his head to signify to her... what exactly, she didn't know. She didn't try to find out more either. Rather, she turned to Seamus and his sandy hair and his blue eyes. What she saw in his irises made her face fall. There was nothing but pity there. Or maybe there was something there, but she was so focused on it that she didn't try to find out what it was.

She stood up, her insecurity resurfacing in less than a few seconds. Was this pity caused by her scars, or just by the fact that she must look _weak_?

She flew away and limped through a few hallways, before she had to lean on a wall for support. She hadn't eaten in more than a day and her legs had grown weaker, and tears had welled up in her eyes.

She didn't hear the hurried footsteps behind her and was startled when Seamus called out her name.

"Lavender? What did I do?" he asked quietly.

She wiped at her eyes before she turned towards him.

"I don't need your pity, Seamus! I feel insecure enough without you reminding me that I am…" She trailed off then.

"That you're what?" he asked, his voice stronger and almost angry. "Beautiful?"

"Please stop. Please don't say that. It's not true. Look at me. I look… I look like a monster." There they were. The words she had wanted to say for a long time.

"You look beautiful, Lavender," he said, trying to convince her.

"Then why did you have pity in your eyes back there?"

"Because I think what's really destroying you is caring too much about what other people think. You didn't care so much about the look in my eyes when we were in the hospital."

"Yes, but I had bandages at the hospital, so you didn't really see the scars! Now everyone can see how terrible I look!"

He sighed exasperatedly, and his expression grew darker, "Listen to me now, Lavender! You don't look terrible or anything. You're perfect. I don't understand why you can't see that."

She stayed silent and then looked down at the floor.

"I'm not perfect," she sighed. "No one's perfect."

He took a step back and a cloud seemed to pass across his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke up before he could. She admitted, "I don't feel safe here. It's not home anymore. And my house isn't either, and I feel so alone! And I think I need help."

He came closer to her and then held her face in his hands. She stared at him with wide eyes, but she didn't step back or pull away.

"Let me help you, Lavender," he whispered in her ear, and then he kissed her forehead and she held her breath.

How could this be happening? Why was he kissing her like this?

He brushed his lips against her scar on her left cheek, then against her right cheek, and then, just as she felt about to implode with impatience and fear, he kissed her on the lips.

His were chapped and a little dry, just like hers probably, and she didn't stop shaking so it was quite awkward, but it felt good. It came like spring, breathing new life into things that had long seemed past their expiration. It breathed new life into her body, her mind, even her beauty… Her whole life seemed to be littered with happier prospects, and she smiled against his lips.

When he pulled back, he whispered, "Come back with me in the Great Hall?"

She nodded, once and shortly, she took a deep breath and then followed him. And she realized that it was easier to walk with her limp now, as her legs had stopped trembling.

* * *

_Also written for:_

**_[HSWW]_** _Yearly Events:_

_365 Prompts: 33. Crimson_

_Insane Prompt Challenge: 996. (first line) Never before had she wanted to walk away like she did now._

_Yearly Scavenger Hunt: 81. Write a fic with flashbacks_

**_[HSWW]_** _April Auction - (writing style) non-linear_

**_[HSWW]_** _Seasonal Challenges (Spring): Star Chart - Spring Astronomy Prompts: 7. April 12th (Virginid Meteor Shower) - (emotion) insecure_

**_[HSWW]_**_ Fortnightly Challenges - April: Zoo Lover's Day: 4. Lion - Write about a Gryffindor_

**_[HSWW]_** _Writing Club - April:_

_Disney Challenge (Cinderella): (dialogue #1) "If you tell a wish, it won't come true."_

_Showtime (Oliver!): 5. That's Your Funeral - (word) expression_

_Amber's Attic: 3. "People who say they don't care what people think are usually desperate to have people think they don't care what people think."_

**_[HSWW]_** _Hogwarts Easter Funfair: Ride the Mechanical Bull_

_1\. (character) Seamus Finnigan_

_3\. (character) Lavender Brown_

_37\. (dialogue) "Please stop."_

_39\. (dialogue) "You're perfect. I don't understand why you can't see that."_

_47\. (line) It came like spring, breathing new life into things that had long seemed past their expiration._


	14. to love and to protect (Charlie & Tonks)

_Thanks to my wonderful team for betaing (and for putting up with me and my rants XD)!_

_Summary:__ Nymphadora Tonks is left broken-hearted by her boyfriend, but she doesn't know her best friend will be the one to mend her heart._

_Rating:__ K+_

_Disclaimer:__ Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and nothing belongs to me, as always. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[QLFC]**__ Tutshill Tornados: Round 1__ \- Keeper: Write about someone making the best of a bad situation._

_Other prompts listed at the end_

_Word count (without the A/N): 2,963 words_

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks stared at Michael Smith and smiled. She was glad he didn't notice her grin was perhaps a little too forced. She listened as he told her, once again, his feats as a Chaser in the last Quidditch game, and she nodded fervently. She loved it when he told her all about the different techniques he used to be in sync with all his fellow players. It made her want to do more than just cheer for her team (or his, if they weren't opposed). But then again… She was so clumsy and she was sincerely afraid she would just make them lose the game.

"So, Tonks, have you thought about what I said last week?" Michael asked her.

"I've already told you, Michael," she sighed. "I won't try out for the Hufflepuff team, as a Chaser, or anything else for that matter. I'm totally fine staying in the bleachers."

"But you'd be awesome, you have to at least try! And imagine it. A Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Quidditch match with you and me playing against each other…"

"That's the thing, Michael. I don't want to be opposed to you in a Quidditch game. It would be just… wrong."

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed, and he sounded so disappointed (in her or in himself, she didn't know) she stepped back a little, surprised by his outburst.

He didn't act like that often, but when he did it shocked her. He was always so kind and never shouted at her… except in those moments.

"You're just being ridiculous, Nymphadora," he continued more calmly, and it sounded like he had put up a wall between them (but she didn't need to worry, right? It was just a little argument…)..

"Do _not_ call me Nymphadora," she seethed, trying to control her rising anger and stop her hair from turning into a violent red colour. "I'm not being ridiculous, I'm just trying to—"

"Then why do you not want to get onto the team?" he asked her.

"Because I'm not made for Quidditch! I like our flying lessons and you know it, but participating in a Quidditch match is _not_ for me and you can't tell me otherwise!"

She pushed her long, pink hair out of her face and glared at him before simply walking away. When he was like this, she preferred to keep her distance.

He followed her and she shook her head, but she didn't stop him.

"Okay, so I won't try and tell you otherwise, Dora," he told her, his voice soft like cotton. "What do you say we go out into the grounds? Near the lake?"

She tried to gauge his mood and she finally agreed. She really believed he was only trying to make it up to her, but when they started walking on the beach near the water, he didn't take her hand. She frowned and looked at him, and she saw a little smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

"Why did you make me come here?" she asked him nervously.

"Because I want to break up with you," he answered matter-of-factly.

She froze and looked right into his grey eyes, which reflected the sun. And then she laughed a little.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked, still laughing.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he retorted, and she studied him more closely.

He had a smirk on his face, but it wasn't a playful one like the one he always showed when they were together, it was cruel and merciless. He crossed his arms and defied her silently. When she understood he wasn't joking, she stuttered, "But... We're... I mean…"

"Come on, Tonks, don't tell me you didn't hear me correctly!" he mocked her.

Her cheeks reddened and she felt anger welling up inside of her, and she wasn't even able to breathe under the pressure. _How dare he make fun of her like that? _she thought, and her anger turned into fury. She couldn't do anything but glare at him and then she shook her head. He didn't even deserve her attention anymore. And she tried (she _really_ tried) to convince herself of this. But as he walked away without sparing her a second glance, a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously and turned towards the lake, and she sat down on the sand.

She loved him. She really did. And he had just broken her heart in a matter of seconds. She still couldn't understand what had just happened. One moment they were talking (more or less) calmly about Quidditch and the next he was dumping her like she was nothing but a toy he was tired of using!

When she felt more tears rolling down her cheeks, she stood up and turned away from the lake.

She just wanted to get back to the castle, but instead, she found herself staring at a red-haired boy (a fifth year, just like her). Charlie Weasley… One of her best friends. He had always been so kind to her. He was always helping her up when she tripped over her own two feet in the hallways, he was even giving her advice on how to fly properly, and he was tutoring her in so many subjects…

She reddened when she saw his brows furrowing. She probably looked ridiculous with her tear-stained cheeks, her eyes red from crying.

"Dora?" he asked incredulously. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, really," she tried to convince him, but he didn't take the bait and crossed his arms.

"You're not the type of girl to cry over nothing," he retorted, shaking his head.

His red hair caught the light of the sun and she surprised herself when she found herself looking at him very differently than before. She shook her head, pushing away her distracting (and not so appropriate) thoughts.

"Michael broke up with me," she finally admitted. "Just now. And I don't even know why! I mean, he just threw that in my face and he…" she trailed off and tried to regain control of her voice.

"He broke up with you?" Charlie repeated incredulously, and she nodded once. "But why?" the boy insisted, and she couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

"You think I'd be here if I knew why?"

"No, probably not," he admitted. "You'd probably be chasing after him with a broom in your hands, and—"

"And I'd whack kick him with it, that's what I would do!" she exclaimed, smiling a little. "Especially if his reason is one like… 'I'm sorry, but I'm seeing another girl', or worse, 'You shouldn't have argued with me about Quidditch'. Imagine it, Charlie! Breaking up with a girl just because she refused to sign up for a Quidditch team…"

He laughed a little and added, "Especially a girl like you."

"What?" she asked.

"I mean… He'd be stupid if he broke up with you just because you didn't want to sign up for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Besides, you on a broom for more than a few minutes… I'd pay to see that!"

She smacked him on the arm, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. It lit up her green eyes in a beautiful way.

She laced her arm with his and dragged him towards the castle, her pink hair bouncing on her shoulders.

* * *

"I knew you told me not to trust Michael, Elody, but—" Tonks started.

"That's not what I said," her best friend cut her off.

They were sitting on a couch in the Hufflepuff Common Room, and they could hear everyone else chatting happily. It almost made her feel uneasy to speak about _that_ when they could have just talked with everyone else.

"I said," Elody Whitfield continued, "that you shouldn't let yourself love someone who could bail out on you in a second, and for no reason at that! And that's exactly what happened!"

Tonks shook her head and smiled ruefully at her friend.

"I should have listened to you on that one," she admitted. "I really thought I was in love with him, and now he just… He broke my heart."

"Come on, Tonks, don't be so sad!" Elody encouraged her when she saw her friend lower her head. "Now you'll be able to have loads of fun with me and the girls! And really, I can't dream of anything better than that!"

A little laugh escaped Tonks's mouth and she shook her head a little. Her friend had such a dismissive attitude when it came to boys, and she couldn't bring herself to have the same.

"You also have to admit that Smith didn't let you do anything you wanted to do," Elody continued, studying her face. "Really, it was all about him and what he wanted when you were with him. And you're still surprised that boys are not my only interest..."

"They're not for me either!" she protested. "And you're wrong. It was Michael who taught me everything I know about flying and Quidditch, and—"

"Really?" her best friend mused. "I thought it was Charlie Weasley who was tutoring you? And not only in flying," she added with a playful smile.

"What?" Tonks exclaimed, and she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her best friend's face.

Elody grabbed it, laughing wholeheartedly, and so the pillow fight commenced!

* * *

One week after her break-up (a week she spent avoiding Michael like Dragon Pox), Tonks spotted her former boyfriend at the end of the corridor she was walking in. She froze and looked at him for a little while, when suddenly, he grabbed the girl he was talking to by the hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her full on the mouth.

She stared, mouth agape, at the couple and almost turned away, but then she tried to steel herself. She told herself that Elody was right; she was finally free of him and his hold on her, and that would be for the better. How she pitied that girl though.

When they pulled away, Michael saw her and he looked briefly horrified. She waved at him though and turned away from him, a smile on her lips.

She tripped over her own feet and fell on her knees. She grumbled exasperatedly and hoped that she wasn't distracted because of him.

She felt a hand on her elbow and looked up swiftly to see Charlie, grinning at her from his place on the ground. She rolled her eyes. Even when he was crouched down on the floor, he was taller than her. She thought about changing her appearance, but she immediately pushed back these stupid thoughts. It wasn't the first time that this had happened: he was always there to see her fall (and she was almost beginning to think that he was following her everywhere…).

"Always there when I need you, right?" she teased him and stood up again.

"Of course, Dora," he answered, a grin on his face. "But where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I… was escaping," she admitted.

"Escaping what?" He looked alarmed, and she felt grateful for having a good friend like him… and irritated, because she obviously _could_ take care of herself.

"Oh, you can go and try to see it… if they haven't stopped by now."

"You're talking about Michael, aren't you?" he asked her knowingly.

"Yes. One week after he's broken up with me, and he's already with someone else! It's… unfair, and I don't deserve this!"

"I thought Elody would've told you by now. You're better off without him. Besides, this means you can go looking for other, more honest boys… or not."

"I'm not the type of girl who dates boys just to have fun," she reminded him, a little crease between her brows.

"I know that, Dora. I wasn't suggesting that. But maybe you should try…"

He fell silent, and she stared at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"Nevermind," he finally smiled tensely.

"No, tell me, please, Charlie," she begged him, and he seemed to hesitate.

But then he did answer her. "Haven't you ever thought about why exactly I wanted to become friends with you? Why I wanted to… tutor you, as you call it?"

She hummed and thought about it. Of course, her thoughts had wandered there, more than once, but she had never really drawn a conclusion. To her, it was just because he was a kind guy, and that was all.

"I've always been… attracted to you," he confessed in a whisper. "At first, I thought it was because of the Metamorphmagus thing, and your pink hair and your eyes that could change colours, but then… I came to know you, and it has been… It's been the most wonderful three years of my life. For now."

She stared at him and then burst out laughing, in a way that only he and Elody could ever cause. When she calmed down a little, she finally said, "You were attracted to me because I was a Metamorphmagus at the beginning? You really are the only one!"

"I've always liked strange things," he smirked before realizing what he had just said. "Not that being strange is a bad thing, of course!" he added hurriedly.

She smiled a little when she saw his uneasiness, and she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "You're probably the first one ever."

When she pulled away from him, there was a grin (a _real_, beautiful smile) on her lips.

She looked into his grey eyes and her smile disappeared. For once, Charlie Weasley actually looked deadly serious.

"Why do you think he was with you?" he suddenly asked her.

"I don't know," she immediately answered. She had thought about it a thousand times and really, she hadn't found any good reason as to why he had asked her out in the first place. Maybe it was because he wanted to go out with the Metamorphmagus, or maybe it was just because he was really attracted to her and found her beautiful. Either way, he was gone from her life now (and she once again tried to push the sight of him kissing another girl away from her).

"Sweetie?" she suddenly heard, and she saw Elody standing next to Charlie. They were both staring at her intently, and she realized she'd been lost in her own thoughts.

She looked back at the boy and in one second, they both understood the other. They wouldn't try to take things between them further than friendship for now. It was too soon, and neither of them wanted to ruin everything. But maybe, one day, they would.

* * *

They shared their first kiss a few months later, on the last day at Hogwarts. Their friendship really hadn't changed one bit in the last few months, and surprisingly, they hadn't been awkward with each other.

But if there was a good day to finally attempt something, this was it. She was scared that during the summer, that flame between them would just disappear, and she really didn't want that.

He was walking beside her when she put a hand on his arm (she would have reached for his shoulder if she wasn't so little in her current form). He turned towards her and frowned, and Elody stopped as well.

"No, no, you can go on," Tonks encouraged her best friend.

Elody smiled widely at her and sauntered towards the carriages. She rolled her eyes and followed the silhouette of her friend. Shyness crept inside of her and she lowered her eyes, trying not to cross Charlie's gaze.

"Okay," she started nervously. "You do remember that day when I first spotted Michael with this other girl?"

He just hummed and quirked an eyebrow, and she cursed herself. Of course he remembered. Why would he forget?

"Well, this moment was clearly interrupted by El, and—"

"And you're asking me to kiss you right now, aren't you?" he asked, smirking, and she smacked his arm because how could he make a joke when she was obviously so uncomfortable?

He calmed down and leaned a little closer to her, and she nodded anxiously. That would be the first kiss she'd share with someone other than Michael, and in truth, she couldn't wait.

"Alright," he murmured, his lips brushing over hers, and then he was really kissing her.

It was a little awkward (of course it was, every first kiss is to some extent) but it was perfect and it was theirs, and it was so much better than every other kiss she had ever shared.

When he pulled away, she smiled brightly up at him and affirmed, "I think I'm going to be happy with you, Charlie Weasley. Happier than I've ever been."

He smiled and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "You will. I swear I'm going to love you and protect you until—"

"Don't say 'until I die'. 'Tis a little too early for that," she teased him.

"I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say… For the next ten years or so? But I can aim a little higher if you want me to!"

She burst out laughing, but when she calmed down, she pushed her hair out of her face and said, "I believe you'll love me more than… someone we both know did, but I can take care of myself. Really, I don't need anyone to protect me."

"I know that, Dora! You do know about teasing, right?"

She hit his back with the flat of her hand harder than she'd meant to and he stumbled forward. When he looked back at her, he had managed to put on a hurt mask, but she saw past it and just sauntered past him, her laugh ringing in the air between them.

* * *

_Also written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ April Auction: Day 8 / Auction 2 - Era: Interim_

_**[HSWW]**__ Yearly Events:_

_365 Prompts: 142. Heart_

_Insane Prompt Challenge: 676. (restriction) No characters over 18_

_Yearly Scavenger Hunt: 51. Write a pairing you've never written before_


	15. Ice (Narcissa & Lucius)

_Summary of this OS:__ Lucius thinks Narcissa is ice, but she burns him anyways._

_Rating of this OS:__ K+_

_Disclaimer:__ Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, nothing belongs to me, as always. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[THC]**_

_Round 6 - Year 4_

_**House:**__ Hufflepuff_

_**Year:**__ 3_

_**Category:**__ Drabble_

_**Prompt:**__ 10\. [couple] Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black/Malfoy_

_Word count (without the A/N): 946 words_

* * *

_**Ice: **_**Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy**

She is ice. It's all he can notice about her. She is ice, and yet he knows she will burn him if he comes too close to her, but he does anyway.

"Do you really think I would let someone like _you_ date me, Lucius Malfoy?" she sneers the first time he approaches her for something else other than homework, and he can't help but fight back because how dare she talk to him like that?

Besides, they're in the Slytherin Common Room and he can't just let the others think that a woman (even if she is as important as Narcissa Black) is having the upper hand on him.

"Narcissa Black. Do you think the ice in your eyes will be dangerous for you? It might freeze your brain, you never know."

She stares at him and he can see he has hurt her. He wants to take back the words, but then he realizes it's the first time he's seen her mask fall and he smirks.

"You look better without the mask on," he tells her then, and she continues to stare at him blankly.

The smile that tugs at her lips isn't fake this time. It lights up her blue eyes and they shine in a way that he has never seen before. Then it disappears, and he misses it the second it does.

"It's still a no, Malfoy," she informs him, winding a strand of her blonde hair around one of her long fingers.

He shrugs and tries to tell himself that it's completely fine, that he'll move on to another girl, but he knows he won't. He can't let her see that though, so he turns around and leaves without sparing her another look.

He thinks he hears her mutter, "Just because I can't," but he doesn't stop walking away from her and the fact that she regrets it doesn't lift the pressure he feels weighing him down.

Her voice calls after him, "We're still friends though, aren't we?"

He stops and turns towards her, a scowl on his thin lips and his angulous features almost distorted by anger.

"You can't have it all, Narcissa," he seethes like a snake (which he deems fitting, because his house is represented by one).

"I can't have it all?" she repeats incredulously. "Do you know _anything_ about me, Malfoy? Really, do you know anything about the life I live?"

"Well…"

"I think you don't," she cuts him off. "My life has been dictated by my parents. I already know who it is I'm going to marry, and it's _not you_. That's why I can't be with you. Because if I find myself falling in love with you, it will be all the more painful."

He stays silent and stares at Narcissa Black. He has no idea how someone so strong can be so vulnerable as well, but all he wants right now is to grab her waist, pull her up against him, and kiss all her doubts away.

He knows he can't though, so he shrugs and pretends that he's fine with what she has just said.

He realizes then that everyone else in the Common Room is staring at them, and he regrets Narcissa has had to reveal such a vulnerable side of herself in front of all their housemates. She does too, apparently, because she shakes her head bitterly and elegantly strides out of the Common Room.

He follows her as quickly as possible and hopes she'll go somewhere they can talk more privately, but he's disappointed when she joins her older sister (whom he despises, so he doesn't come any closer to them).

The young woman does not spare him a second glance and he leaves. He knows he shouldn't, but he feels sorry for himself more than he feels sorry for her.

* * *

She doesn't talk to him for a long time after that, and he regrets ever asking her to date him.

He goes home for the summer holidays and tries to forget about her, her icy blue eyes that burn into him when she looks at him, her blonde hair that seems almost silver. But he can't. Everytime he tries to court another woman, she is the one that comes back to his mind.

When he comes back to Hogwarts for his seventh year, he tries not to look for her but he does anyway.

"Lucius Malfoy," he hears then and he turns around swiftly.

He sees her, and the smile on her lips is as radiant as the sun. She looks more beautiful than ever and his breath catches in his throat.

"I was looking forward to seeing you again all summer," she says and he frowns.

"And why is that?" he asks her.

"I have convinced my parents. I have told them that I wanted to marry you, and not anyone else. Our families—two noble ones at that—have good relations, and your parents are rich and influent… So they agreed and talked to your parents and…"

"They talked to my parents?" he exclaims. "And they let me believe that I could just court someone when I'm engaged to you?"

"We're not engaged yet, Lucius…" she reminds him, a little smile tugging at her lips. "But we will be one day, so maybe we could…?"

He doesn't hesitate, he pulls her towards him and her hands rest on his shoulders as she laughs a little. He kisses her then and she responds to his kiss with everything she has.

She is ice, she will probably always be, but right now, she is as radiant as the sun and he _burns_.

* * *

_Also written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ April Auction - Day 9: Auction 4. (Slytherins) Narcissa Black_

_**[HSWW]**__ Hogwarts Gym: Oliver Wood's Quidditch Training Camp - Level 1: 2. Sit Ups - At least 500 words in the genre romance._


	16. Stars (Marlene & James)

_Summary of this OS:__ James has something to ask Marlene._

_Rating of this OS:__ T_

_Warnings:__ Slice of life fic, suggestive things_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything, and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ Assignment #8: Advanced Warding: Ancient Protection__ / Task #4 - Write a story set at night_

_**[THC]**_

_Round 6 - Year 4_

_**House:**__ Hufflepuff_

_**Year:**__ 3_

_**Category:**__ Standard_

_**Prompt:**__ 3\. [speech] "Life is too unpredictable to plan."_

_Other prompts listed at the end_

_Word count (without the A/N): 1,609 words_

* * *

_**Stars: **_**James Potter and Marlene McKinnon**

Marlene is watching the stars. She's always loved watching them twinkling far away in the sky. They've been here, constantly shining even before she was, and they will still be here even after she's gone.

Someone knocks at her door and she rises from her seat by the window. James has always been on time for their… dates, or whatever else they want to call it.

And indeed, here he stands behind her door. She greets him with a smile and a quick peck on the lips, and he grins sheepishly at her as he holds a bouquet of flowers for her to take.

She shakes her head because she's already told him that he shouldn't buy anything for her and he does anyway, all the time.

She sits at the table she's prepared and watches him as he removes his jacket and sits in front of her. His glasses are askew on the bridge of his nose and she wonders what has gone wrong, but he sits down and smiles gently at her. There's never been any mention of tenderness between them; it has always been about relieving themselves of the tension and the worries of the war, but… It's turned into something more. He's all she can think about these days.

"So…" he starts a little awkwardly.

She wonders why. James Potter has never been one to behave shyly.

"A little wine maybe?" he offers with his lopsided grin plastered on his lips.

She nods but doesn't speak up. She wants so desperately to hide the fact that she's worried (and _so_ mortified) at his awkwardness. It's never been so awkward between them.

He stands up, takes the bottle and pours her a glass of wine, and she can't help but notice the bead of sweat rolling down his temple and disappearing into his jet black hair.

"Bloody hell!" James suddenly exclaims when he sees her staring at his face.

"What the hell is happening, James?" she retorts and rises as well to be on the same eye level as him (or maybe just a little shorter, but she doesn't care; she can be very impressive when she wants to be, and James knows it).

He puts down the bottle of wine and runs a hand through his messy jet black hair.

"I—It's complicated," he starts.

"What is complicated?" she insists. "It's eating you up, I can see it!"

"It's nothing important…"

He's trying to avoid the question and she can see it. She doesn't allow herself to question her gesture before she puts her hands on his cheeks and forces him to maintain eye contact with her.

His hazel eyes are full of so many different emotions, but the one that is more visible is worry, and she wants to shout at him to just tell her the truth, but he steps back.

"Let's go outside, okay?" he asks her, and it almost sounds like he's begging her so she nods (she's never been able to resist his puppy eyes).

They step out on the balcony and he leans on the rail.

"James…" she sighs.

"I wanted to ask you something," he says before she can continue.

Her worry partly disappears. He's probably not going to ask her if they can just stop everything they're doing. He wouldn't start like that… or would he?

"Every person you look at, you can see the universe in their eyes, if you're really looking," he suddenly goes on.

Her eyes widen and she gazes up at him. His hazel eyes are searching in her blue ones earnestly and suddenly, there it is. His beautiful, charming lopsided grin, the one she _fell in love with_.

"I can see the whole universe in your eyes, Marls," he whispers. "I know I shouldn't be saying this because it was only supposed to be… fun, and nothing else, but…"

Her breath stops. It's so unexpected and she finds herself hoping that maybe something _good_ will come out of tonight… but another part of herself can only think _What the hell is he doing?_

"I think I fell in love with you," he blurts out. "With you and your beautiful blonde hair and your stunning blue eyes and your independence and the fire in you and… everything that makes you who you are."

His fingers brush her cheek with uncertainty, push a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, and his gaze lingers on her red-painted lips. But then he looks up at her and sees her glaring at him, and his smile disappears.

"You can't say that," she scolds him.

He frowns and opens his mouth, but she speaks before he can.

"You can't say that," she repeats. "It was supposed to be for fun and nothing else!"

"But it's changed! I can see the look in your eyes and you can't deny it!"

She doesn't, but she doesn't agree with him either. He stares at her a little more before a smirk paints itself on his lips.

"You _do_ think it's changed. I was right!"

"But it was—"

She tries to continue, but the words refuse to come out of her mouth. The truth is, she's scared. _So_ scared. Afraid that if she commits to someone more than she should, it will all be ripped away from her. But she can't tell him that.

Instead, she whispers "I'm sorry" and turns to walk back into her apartment. And she hates herself _so much _when she stops because he's asked her to.

"I still have to ask you something, Marls," he reminds her, and his voice is incredibly strained.

She sighs and turns to look at him, and she finds him leaning on the rail, trying to act casual with his hands in the pockets of his shirt.

"What is it you wanted to ask me, James?"

"Do you remember why we've started this at all?" he asks her.

"Yes. Lily had rejected you for the umpteenth time, Sirius had just broken my heart, we were at war, and we both needed to forget."

He nods and continues, "And what did you tell me then?"

She remembers the words, she probably always will, so she says them again matter-of-factly, "Life is too unpredictable to plan."

She wants to continue, but he cuts her off seriously. "We could all be dead tomorrow. That's what you said. Now that's why I want to ask you…"

She rolls her eyes. He still hasn't asked her _that_ _damn_ question! She feels like he's just trying to buy some time, and she can't help but be incredibly annoyed.

Suddenly, he takes a deep breath as a crease appears between his brows, and he kneels before her on the ground. He takes a small box out of his pocket, and her eyebrows rise.

It can't be what she thinks it is though, because he _wouldn't _be doing that after all she's said to him.

"Marlene McKinnon…" he starts, and her eyes widen (he _is_ doing it!). "Will you marry me?"

His hazel eyes are pleading her to accept as he opens the box to show her the diamond ring in it; the stars are shining high in the sky and reflect on the diamond. She half wants to say no right away, but another part of her, a far bigger one, wants to say yes. So she whispers the word and James's eyes widen.

"What?" he asks her incredulously.

She kneels down in front of him and kisses him lightly, whispering the word once more against his lips. He apparently understands then that he isn't dreaming and pulls away, looking at her with awe-filled eyes.

He slips the diamond ring on her finger and she laughs a little, kissing him again.

Maybe she's still afraid somewhere deep within her, afraid that that will all be gone tomorrow, but right now, as he pulls her up and she leans into his chest and they gaze up at the stars together, she's sure of one thing: she has never been happier.

His arms close around her and hold her tight against him, and he whispers in her ear, "To be completely honest with you, I wasn't sure you would say yes…"

She smirks, even if she knows he can't see her, and replies, "To be completely honest with _you_, I wasn't sure I would say yes, either. But…"

She trails off then and stares up at the stars once more (the stars which are partly covered by black clouds now). Maybe it was their twinkling reflecting on the diamond that has made her change her mind, but either way…

"Life is too unpredictable to plan," she whispers, and she feels his smile against her neck.

Just then, a drop of rain falls on their entwined hands, and she sighs.

"Rain, please go away," she begs.

The rain just falls harder on them, and she exclaims, letting go of his hands to throw them up towards the sky, "I just had to ask."

James laughs and pulls her inside, but they're already soaked when they come back into her apartment. She's laughing though, because he is too, and when she sees that mischievous twinkle in his eyes behind his glasses, she removes them and kisses him deeply.

She doesn't know, and will never know until it is too late, that she's been right to be afraid of commitment most of her life. She doesn't know that one week later, she will be dead, and James will be left alone to grieve for her. She doesn't know, and so she pulls him towards her and never stops kissing him.

* * *

_Also written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ April Auction: Day 10 / Auction 3 - (blind James pairing) James / Marlene_

_**[HSWW]**__ Seasonal Challenges - Spring:_

_Days of the Year: 28th April (International Astronomy Day): Write about stargazing with a loved one_

_Seasonal Challenge - Spring: 24. (dialogue) "Rain, please go away."_

_Seasonal Challenge - Birthstones: 6. Turquoise - (dialogue) "I just had to ask."_

_Seasonal Challenge - Flowers: 10. Allium - (object) bottle_

_Hufflepuff Challenge - Hufflepuff Prompts: Other Prompts #2. (colour) jet black_

_**[HSWW]**__ Yearly Events_

_Insane Prompt Challenge: 863. (genre) romance_

_365 Prompts: 226. Diamond_

_**[HSWW]**__ Writing Club - April: Amber's Attic: 14. "Every person you look at, you can see the universe in their eyes, if you're really looking."_

_**[HSWW]**__ Hogwarts Easter Funfair: Build a Basket: Stage One: pick a basket - 4. Tie Dye: (word) unexpected_

_**[HSWW]**__ Fortnightly Challenges: Space Stuff - News #1. Black Holes: Write a fic set at night_


	17. For All of Eternity (Marlene & Regulus)

_Summary of this OS:__ Marlene and Regulus share one little bit of eternity._

_Rating of this OS:__ K+_

_Warning: Slice of life fic_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ Assignment #10: Alchemy: Magnum Opus__ / Task #2 - Write about a dark character going to the light side_

_**[THC]**_

_Round 7 - Year 4_

_**House:**__ Hufflepuff_

_**Year:**__ 3_

_**Category:**__ Standard_

_**Prompt:**__ 9\. Tomorrow may be a day away, but today feels like an eternity._

_Word count (without the A/N): 1,161 words_

* * *

_**For All of Eternity: **_**Regulus Black and Marlene McKinnon**

As I lay wrapped in the sheets by her side, her fingers carefully laced with mine, all I can think about is how precious this moment is. And I truly wish it could last for all eternity, and I do believe it can actually work… unlike her.

"Reg?" she asks, and I hum just to tell her that I've heard her. "I wish this was forever."

"You want me to be honest with you, Marls?" I tell her, gazing intently at her bright blue eyes.

I can see she wants to tell me off, but apparently she thinks twice about it (she knows I'm the best at that game, and she doesn't stand a chance).

"Be honest with me then," she begs me.

"I know this is forever. We've been doing this for a long time now, and I can't help but feel like we'll have each other forever now. I know it's childish and probably completely false, but you wanted to know what I felt."

"I feel like—I feel like this is the end of it all, Reg," she confesses.

I pull myself up on an elbow and hover over her, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. "It isn't over," I tell her, and I know that this is wrong, that I can very well be lying to her, but I need her to believe me.

She pushes me away though, and sits up in the bed. I can't help but marvel about the cascade of blonde hair that falls down on her shoulders, and the way her blue irises burn with a fire brighter than anything I have ever known.

"It is, Reg. Because this—"

"I know what you're about to say, Marlene. And I hope you are aware you're ruining all the fun we've just had."

She sighs and points out, "Is it all this is for you? Fun?"

"No. Of course not. I like all our times together, but this one—this one was special, and even you can't deny it. It's the first time we've ever stayed that long together, and you're about to ruin everything."

"I know you wish this could go on forever, Regulus. But it can't."

"That's where you're wrong. Of course it can last forever. Because tomorrow may be a day away, but today feels like an eternity."

She looks up at me in shock. Obviously, she's never been aware that I am capable of such poetry. And I've not been, either. It's just come out of my mouth without me even thinking about it, but if there's one thing I know, it's that this isn't about convincing her to stay in my bed a little longer… I do believe those words that I have just uttered, I believe them with all my heart.

For a brief moment, I see a flicker of hope in her eyes, but it vanishes as quickly as that. I know she's been distressed recently because of her friends dying around her, I know she's starting to lose hope, and I can't let that happen, so I reach up and brush her cheek with my fingertips.

"Stay with me, Marls. Forever."

A smirk passes on her lips, and she teases me, "Look at you. Regulus Black, begging for a woman to stay with him. Forever."

"You're not just a woman though," I answer jokingly. "You're more like a girl."

She's outraged at my words and throws her pillow at me, and I catch it before it touches me. She pouts sweetly and all I want to do is kiss her beautiful lips, but I don't.

Instead, I sit up as well and whisper in her ear, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

She can't hide her smile, and I look up at her innocently. "You're just trying to tempt me to stay."

"Would that be so terrible?"

"Um, let me think… Yes? I wasn't even supposed to come here in the first place. It could endanger both me and you, and I don't think I'm ready to fight back any attack right now. And neither are you."

"Always so practical," I sigh, and she glares at me as she stands up.

She's wearing my shirt, as always, but she just grabs her clothes and walks to the tiny bathroom of my apartment. I want to call her back, but I can only lay down on the pillows again and think about what I could say to her when she gets back into my room.

When she does, she's entirely dressed and her blonde hair is held up in a bun.

"I'm leaving, Regulus…" Her voice is dead serious, and I'm worried for a brief moment, before she continues, "For now. It's not me breaking up, whatever it is that we have. It's me walking out to… do whatever I have to do."

"You're still not trusting me with information from your Order," I note.

"How could you expect me to?" she asks me incredulously. "You were a Death Eater!"

"And I let go of my beliefs for you! Because you've shown me the light, and you've shown me how great it feels to just do something good! And now I feel like you're always turning your back one me!"

"There's a traitor in our ranks, and I have to be more careful than ever. I'm just being prudent, I'm not turning my back on you, Regulus."

"Then what is it that you're doing?"

"Taking precautions," she retorts.

I can tell that I'm starting to get on her nerves, so I just try to calm down as she looks down at me.

"Marlene. Please stay… just today. To make it an eternity of happiness. Just today. You can go on… whatever mission you have tomorrow…"

I know she's starting to hesitate when she just wriggles her hands. She finally takes a step towards the bed and I just slide to the far side of it. She sits down next to me and sighs.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this, Regulus. I'm neglecting my duties for you, you realize that, right?"

"I do. But it's our own little haven here, and you can't just miss out on that."

"Course I could. I just can't when you're looking at me that way, and when you're saying all these beautiful things…"

She smiles a little when I run a hand up her arm, and she leans in to press her lips against mine. It's magical really, and all I want is for her to stay with me, forever. And that's exactly what I tell her, again.

"You're mine here, just as I'm yours," I whisper when she lays her head on my chest. "And we have our own little eternity."

She hums and I can feel her drift asleep, and as I do just the same, the last thought that comes through my mind is that tomorrow may be a day away, but today feels like an eternity.


	18. Dead End (Theo & Hannah)

_Be warned: this is an AU, but I won't tell why because if I did, I would spoil the fun! XD_

_Summary:__ Theodore only wished he could remember her the way she was before._

_Rating:__ T_

_Warning:__ Character death_

_Disclaimer:__ Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, and nothing belongs to me, as always. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ Assignment #11: Psychology: Psychology of Memory__ / Task #3 - Write about something highly emotional_

_**[THC]**_

_Round 8 - Year 4_

_**House:**__ Hufflepuff_

_**Year:**__ 3_

_**Category:**__ 4\. Prompts_

_**Prompt:**__ 2\. Missing the chance to say goodbye to a loved one_

_Word count (without the A/N): 1,966 words_

* * *

_**Dead End: **_**Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbott**

He sat down on the dusty stairs leading up to the entrance of the castle. If he were to tell the truth, he was completely defeated. He didn't even know why he had come back, if he knew… knew that it was all gone now. Perhaps it was because Hannah had to still be in there, and he needed to be sure, even if all he could think about was, _I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I messed up, I messed up, I messed up..._

He couldn't muster the strength to stand up again though. All he could do was look up at the bright sun shining in the cloudless sky. A bright sun that only reminded him of another day… A happier day.

* * *

_He looked around at his surroundings and nodded to himself. Really, he was quite satisfied with his choice. Of course, it wasn't the best of days, but he couldn't really predict the weather. He couldn't have known that it would rain like hell the day before and that this road would actually be covered in mud, even if the sun was shining above them._

_He felt warm under his suit and the bright light of the sun, and he looked towards the end of the road that disappeared behind the hill once more to distract himself from the warmth. It was then that he saw her. She had been smart enough to put on a dark blue dress with no sleeves and not warm clothes like he had. The colour of the dress didn't suit her though, not as much as the yellow one he had seen her wear once. It created too much of a contrast with her milk white skin and her blonde hair._

"_Hannah," he greeted her with a little (and grateful, he had to admit it) smile._

_He was indeed grateful that she had decided to meet him. She hadn't answered a single one of his letters through the year, and of course he could understand why, with what had happened to her mother and the fact that his father _was_ a Death Eater, but still… It had hurt him, the way she had seemed to reject him._

_When he had written to her, saying he wished more than anything that she could meet him here today, he hadn't dared hope that she would actually answer. And the next thing she said made his heart clench._

"_Why did you want to meet me here, Theodore?" she asked him in a wary voice that he certainly wasn't used to hear coming from her, and he tried not to wince when he heard his full name. "It's literally in the middle of nowhere."_

_He took a deep breath and answered, "I just wanted to talk to you."_

"_And you couldn't do it in front of my p—in front of my father? You felt forced to do it _here_, of all places?"_

"_Well… yes. What I'm about to say and do… I couldn't do it in front of your father, or anyone else for that matter, because… I've never done that to anyone before." He didn't realize how wrong he must have sounded before it was too late and Hannah was quickly stepping away from him, her brown eyes widening in fear._

_And he certainly didn't expect her to trip and fall down on the muddy ground. Her midnight blue dress was now covered in mud, and she sighed, "Great, now my dress is ruined."_

"_I didn't want to scare you, Han. Especially with… what happened. I just wanted to tell you…" He took a deep breath once more, trying to calm his nerves. "I think I…"_

_He remembered then. He remembered the way he only had eyes for her, and the way her eyes shone brightly when she smiled, and the way she always ran a hand through her curls when her shyness got the better of her, and the way her innocence had been the only thing to lighten the dark path he was meant to follow. This could only mean he had feelings for her that went far beyond friendship. He had realized that during their time apart this year, but never acted on it until now. And the truth was, he was scared. Scared that she might reject him for good, scared that she would laugh at him… Scared that she would love him back, even._

_She must have seen something in his eyes, because she stopped cleaning her dress as best she could and took a step closer to him, her eyebrows furrowing._

"_Theo?" she asked, her voice laced with uncertainty._

"_I think I…" He tried to say it again, but the words didn't cross his lips, and he cursed inwardly._

_He hadn't expected her to smile, a smile as bright as the sun that shone above them. He couldn't help but smile back though, and he told her, "What's that smile for, Han?"_

"_Tell me what you wanted to say, Theo," she mysteriously replied. "I'm sure I'll be glad to hear it."_

"_It's… The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," he started, and he couldn't stop ranting then. "The way that you smile brightens up my days. The way that you're shy around me makes me laugh, and…"_

_For the first time since a long, long time, she laughed a little and put a gentle hand on his arm. And then she was apologizing for everything, her hand tightening more and more on his arm all the while. She apologized for ignoring him all year, for believing that he had anything to do with her mother's murder… She apologized for a lot of things that she didn't really need to say sorry for._

_As he looked into her deep, brown eyes, he found something stir within him, and he finally uttered the words, cutting off her rant._

"_You what?" she exclaimed very ungracefully._

"_I'm in love with you," he repeated more discernibly, and he was more sincere than he had ever been._

_She shied away from him and suddenly the worry came gnawing back at him. Didn't she love him back? Had he imagined it all? Had this year and what had happened to her mother changed anything?_

_She must have seen his worry in his eyes, because she took a step towards him, her brown eyes filled with shyness._

"_It's not… that, Theo," she declared. "It's just… No one has ever loved me before, and… why would you? You're a Slytherin, I'm a Hufflepuff… We're not made to be together."_

_And maybe she was right, maybe it would just be another dead end, but he kissed her nonetheless. And it was enough, just for a moment, to explain everything._

* * *

He jumped when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder, and he half-turned to see Ernie Macmillan sitting beside him on the stairs.

"She told me, you know?" the Hufflepuff started. "She told me what you meant to her… and what she meant to you."

"Meant?" he asked, his voice raw from unshed tears.

"I think you already know, don't you, Nott?" Ernie shot back bitterly.

Theodore shook his head in defeat. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. I missed the chance to see her again before we were…" He trailed off then.

"Forcedly evacuated?" Ernie offered.

He only hummed to confirm. Here it was. The hard reality that she was truly gone, that it hadn't been just a bad feeling wrenching at his gut… It hit him like a stone wall. She was gone, and he would never see her again. Never see her bright, brown eyes, her bright smile, her—

"You could go and see her," Ernie Macmillan continued. "I'm sure people would understand. Those who matter anyway."

"No," he retorted harshly. "I prefer remembering her alive and well than as a dead body on a cold floor."

"Can you though? Remember her, I mean? Truly remember her?"

He stared at the other boy, not wanting to admit that his question had instilled doubt within him. But then, as he lowered his gaze, he saw something wrapped around the other student's hand, and he gasped. This was… This was the necklace he had given her!

He remembered happier days then, once more.

* * *

_They were standing in front of a mirror at her house, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. There was a sweet smile on her lips as she fidgeted a little against him._

_He could feel the weight of the box in his pocket, and he finally stepped away from her. She turned to look at him and he pulled out the little box, opening it to reveal the golden necklace he had bought for her, unbeknownst to everyone he knew._

_She gasped but took it from him, her touch gentle as she opened it, almost as if she feared she would break it. Inside the locket was a flower, and when she looked up at him, he revealed with a grin, "It made me think of you. The flower and all. Because you know what they say? The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."_

"_And what would that flower be?"_

"_You," he murmured, kissing her lips sweetly._

_He took the necklace from her then, and locked it around her neck, and they both admired her as her reflection shone brightly in the mirror._

* * *

"How did you get this?" he whispered when he came back to his senses.

"She gave it to me the last time I saw her. Just in case, she said." He paused, before continuing, sadness filling his voice, "When's the last time you saw her? _Truly_ saw her, I mean? Alone?"

"A long time ago."

They both stayed silent after that, until Eddie told him to come with him once more. He refused immediately though, sighing. "It won't do any good. I can't talk to the person I love. No one takes me seriously. I wanna be numb again."

The Hufflepuff studied him carefully before he opposed him. "I'll take you seriously. I can see how much you loved her. You're… You're a mess. But you don't have to be. You could have our support…"

"No." Theodore didn't continue for a long time, but when he did, his voice was filled with regret. "I knew happy endings didn't exist, I knew it was just another dead end, and I did it anyway. I must be stupid, right?"

"You're right, Nott. Happy endings don't exist. Life just doesn't suck as much for certain periods of time. It didn't suck when you were with her, and that's what truly matters." The Hufflepuff paused, and then started again, his voice stirring something inside of him. "You'll find someone again that will make you feel like your life doesn't suck as much. I'm sure of that."

His eyes welled up with tears when he realized that this… this boy didn't even truly know him, and he was still trying to comfort him. Perhaps he was only doing it because he used to be friends with Hannah, but his opinion of the Hufflepuffs suddenly changed. He was sure the lot of them was stronger than he ever would be, and if he needed proof… He already had it.

Ernie offered him the necklace, and he took it, locking it around his neck. He had missed the chance to say goodbye to her properly, but this way she would be with him forever and ever. And losing the only love he'd ever had hurt, but when the warmth of the necklace collided with his skin he realized that perhaps Ernie was right, and he would find someone to love again.

* * *

_Also written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ Herbology Hangout: Mixed seed (character): Hannah Abbott, Mixed seed (dialogue): "When's the last time you saw her?"_

_**[HSWW]**__ Yearly Events_

_365 Prompts: 65. Grateful_

_Insane Prompt Challenge: 260. (dialogue) "It made me think of you."_

_Yearly Scavenger Hunt: 58. Write for a pairing with less than 100 stories written on the database_

_**[HSWW]**__ Seasonal Challenges (Spring)_

_Days of the Year: 27th May (Memorial Day) - Write about a character remembering someone they've lost_

_Seasonal Challenge - Spring: 2. (word) bright_

_Seasonal Challenge - Colours: 3. Milk White_

_Seasonal Challenge - Birthstones: 10. Quartz - (dialogue) "Great, now my dress is ruined."_

_Seasonal Challenge - Flowers: 2. Daffodil - (object) mirror_

_Elemental Challenge - Earth: Earth Prompt #7. (word) mud_

_Amanda's Challenge: Pairing #9 (Buffy/Spike) - Write about a blonde character_

_Hufflepuff Challenge - Hufflepuff Prompts: Character #18. Hannah Abbott_

_Hufflepuff Challenge - Hufflepuff Prompts: Trait #11. Gentle_

_Star Chart - Spring Astronomy Prompts: 13. June 21st (June Solstice): (word) innocence_

_**[HSWW]**__ Writing Club (May)_

_Assorted Appreciation: 8. Klaus Flouride - (title) _Dead End

_Disney Challenge (Mulan): Dialogue #2. "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."_

_Showtime (Bonnie and Clyde): 8. You Love Who You Love - (genre) romance_

_Amber's Attic: Dialogue #5. "I can't talk to the person I love. No one takes me seriously. I wanna be numb again."_

_Liza's Lyrics (Boybands): 6. One Direction, What Makes You Beautiful - "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."_

_Lo's Lowdown: 8. (plot point) losing someone you love / a best friend_

_Bex's Basement: 13. "Happy endings don't exist. Life just doesn't suck as much for certain periods of time."_

_Film Festival: 12. (style) flashbacks_

_**[HSWW]**__ The Brands War II_

_Nakia: (trope) lost love, (word) sincere, (genre) romance, (pairing) Theo / Hannah_

_**[HSWW]**__ Magic Kingdom_

_Take a walk down Main Street USA: 5. Disney Clothiers - (object) dress_


	19. The Worst Mistake (Neville & Lavender)

_Summary of this OS:__ Neville has probably made the worst mistake of his life, and he doesn't realize it before it's too late._

_Rating of this OS:__ K+_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ Assignment #1: Criminology__ / Task #5 - Alt.: Write about comparing things / people_

_Word count (without the A/N): 2,516 words_

* * *

_**The Worst Mistake: **_**Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown**

Neville hates it. He hates feeling like he has to forget her because he knows that when he tells her, she'll think it's because of her scars, when really, it has nothing to do with them. He doesn't want to break up with her. He only wants what's best for her, and really, it's not him.

Lavender Brown is the type of girl you don't compare to anyone, because ultimately, you know she'll win. But he tries anyway, because he feels like this will be the only way he'll ever be able to leave her. And so he observes the other students and tries to find someone who can actually stand a chance against her, and…

He sees her. He sees her blonde hair that forms an aura of gold around her. He sees her shyness; she looks away when she sees him look at her, and he can already see she's so different from Lavender. He doesn't approach her though. She's shy and he is too, and he is still with Lavender, so he can't really afford it.

He talks to Lavender that night and tries to convince her that it is best for the both of them if they just break up, but she refuses to listen to his reasons (which aren't really reasons, even he has to admit that).

"Is it because of the scars?" she asks him, a scowl on her lips. "Are you ashamed of being with me?"

"Lavender…" he sighs. He's always known it would end like this, badly, even if he tried to avoid it. "I'm not ashamed of being with you. Those scars… They show who you really are. They show that you deserve a place among us Gryffindors, even if some doubt it. It's not about the scars."

"Is it another girl then?" she continues, and there are glitters of gold in her eyes.

He's learnt what it means since he's started dating her. They always show up when she's angry or desperate. They're the remnants of Greyback's attack, and they won't ever go away.

He knows he shouldn't upset her when she's like this. Of course, she won't turn into a werewolf, but still… She'll be aggressive and he just knows it's bad. But he can't lie to her, so he admits he's attracted to Hannah Abbott.

She looks at him straight in the eyes, and at his surprise, the glitters of gold gradually disappear. A bitter smile forms on her lips.

"Of course. She'll be perfect for you," she says. And it surprises him even more when she continues, "I'm happy for you. If you think you'll be happier with her, then I'm… happy for you."

He nods, and really, he's never admired Lavender so much. He wonders if he'll admire Hannah as much as her, and tries to push that thought away as he watches her leave him, probably forever.

* * *

Neville doesn't approach Hannah immediately. He feels stupid because now he's finding the faults he didn't before. And he wonders if he should have broken up with Lavender at all.

Just as he's thinking about her, he sees her walking towards the Gryffindor table for breakfast and she hides her sadness (if she's sad at all) very well. He admires her even more for it and feels guilty for leaving her when she needed him the most. He feels guilt, but he didn't love her as she deserved, so perhaps it's better that way.

He observes her and sees her laugh with Parvati and Seamus and Dean, despite the fact that a few days before, he broke up with her. He wonders if Hannah would behave the same way, and instantly, he has the answer. He doesn't think so.

He shrugs and tries to focus again on what Harry's telling him, but he's distracted by a series of quiet giggles coming from the Hufflepuff table. He turns his head and sees Hannah first. She looks flushed but she's giggling along with her friends, and it automatically makes him think about the girl Lavender used to be, and he hates it.

It's true—Hannah's hair is paler than Lavender's, and she looks prettier now, more innocent too (and it has to do with the golden aura around her). But he realizes his mistake then. He's not in love with her. Of course he's not. He doesn't know her enough. He knows Lavender better. And he misses her. That's the truth behind it all. He misses Lavender in a way he thought he wouldn't, and he doesn't know if that means they're meant to be together, but he feels more than guilty for breaking up with her now.

He wonders why he did it and apparently, he wonders aloud, because Harry looks at him weirdly and asks, "Did what?"

"Uh—I… kind of broke up with Lavender," Neville answers. "Not kind of. I broke up with her, and I don't know why. Yes, I do know why. I was being stupid and I was comparing her to Hannah, and I shouldn't have because now—"

"Wait," Ron intervenes. He's sitting on Harry's left and currently looks very surprised. "I knew you were dating Lavender, but was it _that_ serious between the two of you?"

Neville glares at him. That's not what he wishes Ron had reflected upon after hearing his rant. He answers anyway. "Yes. It was _that_ serious, and I didn't even realize it before it was too late."

"She must be angry with you," Harry states.

Neville sighs and plays with his food instead of eating it. He knows. She's smiling and laughing, but there's something about her. She doesn't look the same.

"What did you find in Hannah that you didn't in Lavender?" Harry asks once more.

"Innocence. And she's beautiful. Not that Lavender isn't. She is. She looks fierce all the time with her scars. It's just… Hannah almost looked like an angel."

"She doesn't anymore?" Ron asks, obviously staring at Hannah, who turns to look at them.

"No. Since I broke up with Lavender, she looks more dull."

"Okay, so it definitely was that serious between the two of you," Ron says, nodding. "And you ended it because you were searching for… innocence? Let me tell you this. You're crazy, mate."

"You ended things with Lavender once," Neville challenges his friend.

"Wrong. She ended things with me. Not that I wasn't glad she did, but she ended it. And she isn't the same. The Lavender she was before the battle is gone now. I don't know if you noticed, but there's less giggling. She's more serious now. And you're right, she's also more beautiful. So I repeat. You're crazy, mate."

Neville sighs once more. He knows Ron is right. Of course he's right. But there's something still holding him back, and he decides to give Hannah a chance anyway. So he waits until she is heading out of the Great Hall and follows her.

He taps lightly on her shoulder, feeling more awkward than ever. He's seen the way Lavender couldn't help but look at him when he was heading out of the Great Hall, and something churns in his stomach when Hannah turns to look at him.

_This is wrong_, he thinks. _This is _so_ wrong._

"Hi, Hannah," he starts awkwardly. "I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Neville?" she asks, her gentle eyes studying him carefully. "You didn't do anything."

"Yes, I did. It's the way I looked at you. It was wrong, because maybe I gave you… false hope. But I don't—"

"I know you don't," she says, laughing a little. "You're looking at her now the way you were looking at me the other day. I _am_ sorry it took you this long to figure out you were in love with her, though."

He takes a deep breath and wants to say that he's not in love with Lavender Brown, that it's not possible. You don't break up with someone you love for no reason at all, other than their well-being. And then he realizes. Perhaps he is. Perhaps he really wants what's best for her, and maybe back then, he really believed it wasn't him.

But he misses her. So he asks Hannah, even though he knows he shouldn't, "How do I get her back?"

She frowns and seems to think about it for a few seconds, before she looks at him sadly and tells him, "I don't know. It's up to you to figure that out."

And he promises himself he will. For both his and Lavender's sakes.

He thanks her genuinely, tries not to think about her hair made of gold (the first thing he's really noticed about Hannah) and walks away.

* * *

Everyone realizes something is off in the few days that follow. Everyone knows he's broken up with Lavender, and yet they all see him looking at her even more intently than before. She does too, and it seems as if it's destroying her.

So the next Monday, she comes to him and confronts him about it. "I thought you'd be with Hannah by now."

"I can't be with her," he retorts.

"Why not? When you compared me to her, you did end up with the conclusion that you wanted to be with her, and not me."

He knows she was being honest when she told him she was happy for him, but now he realizes he should have been more discreet in the way he's looking at her. Because the specks of gold are back in her eyes, and it looks as though they're here to stay.

He tries to search for something good to say, but he comes up with nothing. Of course he comes up with nothing.

"I just—" He cuts himself off before he can say it. The three words that he should have said before. The three words that would change everything, for the best or the worst.

"You just _what_?" she challenges him, and the Lavender he knows is back. "You just thought you could come running back to me and that it would be all okay again?"

He stops himself from nodding. It's what he had hoped would happen, and how wrong he's been all along.

"Didn't anyone tell you? You can't just compare me to others, find that they are better and then come running back to me. It's not how it works, Neville."

She almost sounds defeated, and he hates himself for making her feel that way. She walks away from him again, and just before she disappears, she turns to look at him. The specks of gold are still there, but there's something else in her green eyes. There's sadness in them as she tells him, "You know, I could have seen myself sharing my life with you. I know it's bad—we've only been together for a few months, but I thought you were different from the other boys I dated. It turns out… You weren't."

And she leaves, and this time it does feel like it's for all eternity.

* * *

He avoids looking at her now. He still hears her voice (and her laugh, sometimes) everywhere he goes though, and it makes his heart clench. She doesn't know it, but she has broken his heart with her words.

He wishes he could be different. He wishes his bravery would return and he could confront her and just tell her that he's made a mistake, that he's done comparing her to others… because he is. He's tried to forget about her. He's tried going on dates with other girls, but they're not her. He always finds their faults. They're not as blonde as she is, not as strong as she is… They're just not _her_.

He remembers a time (what seems like an eternity ago) when everyone looked at him with deference, and all that because he'd killed a snake. No, not just a snake, a Horcrux too, but that's not what this is about. Nowadays, everyone looks at him with—is it pity? Is it anger? He can't quite tell the difference anymore.

When it's time for them all to go home, never to return to Hogwarts, he feels more alone than ever. He's surprised when he feels a hand on his arm, and he's even more so when he looks down and sees scars covering the pale skin.

He turns around, so fast that he actually feels dizzy afterwards. And he's looking right in Lavender's green, beautiful, deep eyes.

"Lavender," he gasps.

"Neville," she greets him, a forced smile on her lips.

"What are you—what are you doing here?" he asks her, trying not to sound upset (he isn't, he's just more surprised than he's ever been).

"I just wanted to apologize. It's been a few months now since our last…" she trails off, searching for the right word.

He supplies, "Argument?"

She lets out a small laugh. "I wasn't wrong, you know. But maybe—just maybe, I was a little harsh too."

"No, you weren't," he answers, shaking his head. "You were right. I had no right to treat you like this. You aren't some—some object I can compare to other things. You're… You're just you." And he tries to tell her everything he feels in that single word.

She understands, apparently. She nods, almost shyly, and then shakes her blonde head. Her hair is plaited today, he notices, and she looks beautiful that way, even if her scars are showing.

"What did you want to say?" she asks him, and she's genuinely curious. "Before I snapped at you?"

He wonders if it's the right time to say the words, but in the depth of his mind, he knows it isn't. On the other hand… If he doesn't tell her now, when would he have the chance?

So he utters the words, almost too quietly for her to hear, "I love you."

She frowns. It's obviously not what she expected. Definitely not. She doesn't answer right away, but the specks of gold are back in her eyes and he's almost scared that she will snap at him. Hit him. Just… something bad.

"Then why did you try to be with Hannah?" she asks, and there are tears in her voice and he understands. The gold ambers are not there because she's angry, they're there because she's sad, desperate. "Why did you tell me you _wanted_ to be with her?"

"I—I was stupid. I didn't realize that I was in love with you before it was too late. Actually, before _she_ told me I was."

She stays quiet after that, closes her eyes to take it all in, and then she opens them and the glitters of gold are gone. There's determination there instead, and she tells him, "Thank you for being honest with me."

She walks away from him (he's growing tired of that happening) and he knows now. It's the way she holds her head high in the air, it's the way her shoulders are so tense. He knows it will be the last time he ever sees her.

* * *

_Also written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ Hogwarts Olympics: Torch Relay: Neville Longbottom, gold_


	20. Family Matters (Andromeda & Narcissa)

Summary of this OS: Andromeda tries to reach out to her sister, Narcissa, after running away.

Rating of this OS: K

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. And I don't make any money out of this story.

.:.

Written for:

**[HSWW]** Assignment #2: Astronomy – Guardians of the Galaxy / Task #4 – Write a fic with Andromeda as the main character

Word count (without the A/N): 812 words

* * *

_**Family Matters: **_**Andromeda Black and Narcissa Black**

* * *

_Dear Cissy,_

_It has been one month since I ran away. One month. It is a quite long time without seeing you, and I just… I just miss you. I miss us. That is probably why I am writing this letter in the first place. I should not be writing it, Ted says that you will figure out a way to find us and that you will kill him for taking me away. But I know you will not. You can call me naïve all you want, I know you will not because you are still my sister._

_It is raining outside while I am writing this. It is raining, and there is a thunderstorm. Do you remember how I used to be scared of the lightning, how I ran and hid in my bed whenever I heard thunder? I am laughing now. I was a stupid girl._

_I am laughing, but I cannot see the stars. I want to see the stars. We always used to do that when we were younger, and I just want to remember that feeling. But I cannot see the stars. Maybe the clouds will pass sooner than I expect them to, and I will be able to see them again soon._

_But I am just digressing. I just wanted to explain myself, to tell you why I left with Ted. I just wanted you to know, because I think you need to. For your own good._

_It all started in fifth year, but Cissy… You already knew that. I did not tell you the details though. So here it is. Here is our story. He came up to me and introduced himself, and I looked down at him, and he just smiled and told me that the day would come when I would fall in love with him. He was rather confident for a Hufflepuff, you see. And perhaps it was what made me look at him more and more over the weeks. And after a few months, I was the one to go back to him and tell him that he perturbed me. And he laughed and told me, "I knew there was something between us," and there was, so I just smiled and accepted to go on a date with him._

_After just one date, I knew that my fate was sealed. I had done something stupid, I had accepted a date with a Muggleborn, and now I could not get myself out of this trouble. I, a Pureblood from the powerful Black family, was falling in love with a Muggleborn, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. But you understood that, Cissy. And you did not tell anyone. I never realized that I did not say thank you for that. So… Thank you._

_You must wonder if it was all worth it. Being forced to run away, to hide, being exiled from the family. It was. It still is. Because every time I look at Ted, there is this sparkle in his eyes and he leaves me breathless, and every time I look at him, I fall a little more in love with him._

_And he promised me. He told me, "I don't know what tomorrow will bring. But I'm not leaving you." And that is enough for me. Really, it is all that matters, and I wish that you would have someone in your life who can promise you that too. I want you to meet someone who will make you stand up and say, "I control my life. Not you."_

_I do not think you realize it, Cissy. It is a vice. Our family is a vice. I had to stand tall and proud, to act like I was superior to everyone. I had to respect the image our mother wanted us to be, and you still have to. It is a fate worse than death, at least to me. So I wish that someday, you will meet someone who will save you from yourself. Who will free you. The exact same way Ted saved me, freed me._

_My only regret is that it did not happen sooner._

_I hope that you will not reject my letter without even reading it. I know it is a possibility, but I hope you will not. I hope you still consider me family, despite everything I have done. I hope you will not say, "You're one of them now." As if they are different from us. We share the same blood, the same feelings. We share everything. One day, you will understand. I believe it._

_I cannot tell you where I am. I wish I could, so we could see each other again. But the point of being in hiding is not to tell anyone where you are. So I guess it is goodbye after all, Cissy._

_Your sister, Andromeda_

* * *

Also written for:

**[HSWW]** Yearly Events

Insane Prompt Challenge: 94. (character) Ted Tonks

365 Prompts: 23. regret

Yearly Scavenger Hunt: 99. Write a letter!fic

**[HSWW]** Writing Club – August

Assorted Appreciation: 10. Sam – (action) hiding, (dialogue) "I knew there was something between us.", (word) family

All Sorts of Space – Ways to Die: 1. (word) breathless

Showtime – Mamma Mia!: 7. (word) vice

Liza's Loves – Cantrips: 14. (word) image

Angel's Archives: 4. (theme) freedom

Scamander's Case – Dementors: 21. (phrase) a fate worse than death

Bex's Basement: 7. (weather) thunderstorm

Film Festival – Final Destination: 24. (dialogue) "I control my life. Not you."

**[HSWW]** Seasonal Challenges – Summer

Days of the Year: 4th August (Sisters Day) – Write about sisters

Seasonal Challenge – Summer: 19. (weather) thunderstorm

Elemental Challenge – Fire: Fire Prompt #3. (word) sparkle

Specific House Challenge – Mix It Up: (character) Andromeda Black, (dialogue) "I don't know what tomorrow will bring. But I'm not leaving you."

**[HSWW]** Galleon Club: (dialogue) "You're one of them now."

**[HSWW]** Fortnightly Challenges – Sister Love: 6. Bellatrix & Andromeda & Narcissa Black


	21. The End of the World (James & Lily)

_Summary of this OS:__ It was the end of the world, and Lily didn't even think about the possibility that she would find love during this apocalypse._

_Rating of this OS:__ T_

_Warning:__ Violence_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ Assignment #2: Games Development — Game Characters__ / Task #12 — Write an Apocalypse!AU_

_Word count (without the A/N): 2,345 words_

* * *

_**The End of the World: **_**James Potter and Lily Evans**

* * *

It was definitely not the way she had imagined the end of the world would happen. She'd thought it would be… grandiose, maybe. But really, it was just terrifying.

Lily stared up at the sky in terror and watched as the fiery comets crossed the sky, faster than she ever thought a comet could go. They'd warned them on the radio, told them to go to the bunkers, and she and Marlene were helping Dorcas walk.

Dorcas had broken her ankle not long ago, just before the fatal announcement. It hadn't really been a problem; they'd had the car and they'd moved a long way in it, until everything had degenerated and some… Some _bastards_ had forced them to stop the car and had taken everything from them, except what they already carried in their bags. Really, the three young women couldn't have done anything against an armed group. All they could have done was beg, and they had, but it hadn't worked. Of course it hadn't worked. What a foolish hope they'd had!

The only "good" thing that had came out of this episode was that they weren't far from the nearest bunker. A few miles to go, and they were in. A few miles in Dorcas's state was… Well, it was more than a few miles.

And at the moment, they couldn't move any faster. Marlene and Lily were both tired. No, not tired. They were ready to collapse, and Dorcas was in an even worse state than they were.

Both girls glanced at each other. It was the end. They knew it. They wouldn't reach the bunker in time. They wouldn't. Lily and Marlene were both rather optimistic, but there were times when really, optimism was just stupidity.

"Go," Dorcas suddenly said, screaming to be heard over the tumult of the comets tearing through the sky and crashing in some distant places (and when they meant distant places, they meant other _counties_).

"No," Lily immediately refused. "There's still time. They said we wouldn't be touched before…"

"They said we would be touched by the—" Dorcas stopped talking and her eyes widened in fear. There was something else. Something all the girls, and all the people screaming around her heard.

It was the sound a wave made when it crashed into the sea, except _this_ wave wouldn't be _any_ wave.

"They said the tsunami was the first danger," Marlene shouted, looking behind her, around her in fear… She didn't even know where the sound came from. It sounded like it came from _everywhere_.

"You have to run!" Dorcas insisted. "You have to go, but I'll follow as fast as I can! I promise. I don't want to die."

Marlene let her go first. Tears were shining in her eyes, but she looked determined.

"Promise you'll try," she said gently and slowly, so that Dorcas could read the words on her lips.

Her friend just nodded, and Lily let her go soon after. The redhead looked at her like she wanted to say something; to apologize or to shout at her not to give up, even Lily herself didn't know that.

And Marlene and Lily started running, their hands laced together. They couldn't be separated now, they couldn't risk it, because if one of them didn't make it to the bunker and not the other… They couldn't even think about it. Not that they were currently thinking about anything. They were too busy running for their lives, literally speaking.

They did reach the bunker just as the door started to close, and they pushed and pushed their way through the crowd. Dorcas wouldn't make it; it would be impossible for her, with her broken ankle.

And when the two women were finally safe, they let go of each other and leaned against each other. They panted and panted and they cried too. They cried because they were safe and Dorcas was not, they cried because it was the end of the world and they would make it out alive. But not their friend. _Not their friend_.

They didn't realize they were left alone in the great hall they were in before there was no one else left. Guards had started moving people, guiding them far deeper in the ground.

And Lily finally felt free to speak. "Oh my God," she hiccupped. "We let her—We let her die, we…" She trailed off and hid her face in her hands.

Lily jumped when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. And it wasn't Marlene. The feeling was different, foreign, but… not unpleasant. She hated herself for even thinking this so soon after… after everything, and she turned quickly around to face that unknown person.

It was a man. She knew that already; the hand felt almost heavy on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked her, a crease between his eyebrows.

She studied him more closely. Black, messy hair, hazel eyes that shone with worry behind his glasses… He was taller than her, and she looked up at him, not quite understanding his words. Of course she wasn't alright—did she even look _close_ to alright?

And then she noticed his uniform. A guard, or a soldier. Someone whose job was to worry about people.

She finally nodded and tried to stop her tears. She turned towards Marlene and saw her judge the man, her blue eyes scanning him up and down critically.

"Yeah, we're… fine. We're alive. But we—" Lily didn't finish. She couldn't tell a stranger about Dorcas. He wouldn't understand, he—

"You lost a friend, didn't you?" the man asked her.

Lily's eyes widened, and she barely heard Marlene acquiesce. Were they that easy to read, or… or did he lose someone too?

"I'm James, James Potter," he finally introduced himself, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans," she said half-heartedly.

Marlene introduced herself more coldly, but she did, and Lily already knew that her friend had finished judging James. And her evaluation was obviously a good one; otherwise, she wouldn't have even spoken to him.

"You must follow me now," James told them. "The water won't hurt us, but the comets will if we don't go deeper underground. In the _real_ bunker."

"Because this isn't the bunker?" Marlene asked him incredulously.

It definitely looked like a bunker.

"No," James answered shortly. "Like I said, it's deeper."

They followed him, observing their surroundings. And finally, they understood just why this, upstairs, wasn't the real bunker. They stared at the hall before them. Doors and stairs were aligned against the walls, and it was just… It was _grandiose_. Not at all what they expected a _bunker_ to be.

"Thank you, James," Lily said distractly, not realizing she'd used his first name.

He smirked at her, bowed his head and walked away, joining two other guards. Lily noticed how Marlene was eyeing everything around her with a wary eye, and she told her, "It's okay. We'll be safe here. You heard him." She pointed her chin at James, who was now patrolling along the walls.

"You're already obsessed with him," Marlene noticed.

"What? Me, obsessed with—with someone I just met?" Lily repeated. "It's like you don't even know me, Marls. I would never, ever, become obsessed with a stranger."

"Uh uh." Her friend didn't look convinced at all.

"Well," Lily said, changing the subject before Marlene could embarrass her any farther. "We better find somewhere to sleep, and—"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

* * *

They'd found one of the last rooms available. It wasn't even a room for two, but they had to do with what they had, and really, it didn't bother them. It wasn't the first time they had to sleep in the same bed.

Lily and Marlene had known each other for a long time, more than ten years. And really, the number of pyjama parties that they'd had where they'd slept in the same bed was… well, it was countless.

Lily was busy unpacking the few things that she'd been carrying in her bag when she heard someone knock on the door. It wasn't Marlene; her friend had told her she would visit the bunker, see the different things they could busy themselves with. It wasn't Marlene, but she didn't know anyone else here, so who else could it be?

She slowly walked closer to the closed door and she opened it warily. And she gasped out his name. "Potter?"

"Well, glad to know we're not on a first name basis anymore, Evans," he told her, a smirk on his lips. When she didn't answer, he continued more seriously, "I came here to know if you were feeling better."

"It's been a few hours, Potter," she retorted, not letting him step inside. "Of course I'm not better."

"Yeah. Of course."

She studied him more closely. There it was again, that strange and sag light behind his glasses. And she couldn't help but question him. "You've lost someone too, right?"

"Yeah," he answered curtly.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Truly, I am," she said gently.

And when that bitter smile appeared on his lips, she couldn't help but let him step inside her room. He needed help, and she did too, and maybe if they told each other about their fears and their despair, it would all be better.

He sat on the bed, and Lily already knew that Marlene would be pissed if she ever found out about this. She gestured for him to stand up, and at her greatest surprise, he did.

"It's better if we stay like this," Lily indicated. "Marlene will be pissed if she finds out you've been in the room."

"I thought she liked me," he said, frowning.

"Marlene doesn't like strangers. And even if I just let you into my room, you're _still_ a stranger." She waited for him to speak up, but he just nodded, so she continued. "I… thought we could help each other out. By just speaking, you know."

"Just speaking." A smile played on his lips.

Lily felt forced to fight the one that was playing on her own lips, and she berated him. "Shut up, Potter."

"I thought you wanted us to—"

"I'm serious, Potter. You need to stop joking, now."

He instantly did when he heard her tone, and gestured for her to start.

And start she did. "My friend… Her name was Dorcas, and she was—She was the most gentle person I know. She certainly didn't deserve to die like this."

"Are you sure she didn't make it?" he asked her.

She nodded. She was sure. There was no way in hell that Dorcas could have crossed that distance and fought against all these people with her sprained ankle. Lily was decisive on the fact that one of her best friends was dead.

"I'm sorry about your loss as well," he told her honestly. "So now it's my turn?" When she nodded, he went on. "My friend was called Peter. He was a soldier, just like me. But when we were on our tour in Afghanistan, there was… There was an accident. He died, and my friends and me… Well, for a time, we were a mess. But we made it through, and I'm sure you will as well."

"Right," she murmured. She wasn't convinced at all, but there was something in his confession that made her… Well, just a little more hopeful.

Just at that moment, the ground vibrated beneath their feet and she gasped, her eyes widening in terror. They were supposed to be safe, and—

"We're safe here," James reassured her. "The bunker will hold. It's _designed_ to hold."

She nodded. There was something about him. She just _knew_ she could trust him.

* * *

And safe they were. For three years, they were safe. And then the vestiges of the government informed them that it was relatively safe to go back outside, that the comets were long gone and that the air was breathable again.

And everyone exited the bunker. Marlene stepped outside just before Lily, and the latter heard her friend gasp.

"It's—burned. Everything is just—burned," Marlene told her.

And when Lily stepped outside as well, tears welled up in her eyes. Marlene was right. This wasn't her world, this was—this was an abomination of a world. A nightmare. No comet had landed here, but still… It was burned. Everything was burned.

Comets must have crashed near that place after the tsunami, because there weren't any bodies. They must have been… burned to nothing by the fire, the force of the explosions, the—

"Lily."

James was just behind her, and she turned towards him and she finally let the tears escape. She hadn't realized before. She hadn't realized that Dorcas would be—

"Lily," he told her more firmly. "Control yourself."

It might be harsh, but she knew he was right. She needed to stop crying, she needed to just breathe… But she couldn't. She felt Marlene put a hand on her back and she thought she heard her best friend say something to her, but she was about to faint and—

And then there were lips on hers and she gasped. But she could breathe again, and she could kiss James back, and she just knew that he would help her no matter what now.

"I'm sorry," she apologized once he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I've been waiting to do that a long time. I just didn't think it would happen because of a panic attack."

There was a small, hopeful smile on his lips, and Lily just shook her head and kissed him briefly again. "Was that better?" she asked once she pulled away.

"Yes, much better," he acquiesced, and there was that flame in his eyes that she liked so much. Maybe it was even more than liking, at this point.

"So…" Marlene interrupted them. "What do we do now?"

They all stayed silent, and it was Remus, one of James's friends, who finally answered, "We live. And we rebuild."


	22. The Child's Toy (Potter family)

_Summary of this OS:__ Ginny Potter marvels at everything her son can make her do._

_Rating of this OS:__ K_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything, and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW] **__Assignment #4: Muggle Art – Art Subjects __/ Task #1 – Include a child's toy in the fic_

_Word count (without the A/N): 719 words_

* * *

_**The Child's Toy: **_**The Potter Family**

* * *

Ginny Potter looked up from the book she was reading by the warm fire when she heard her baby boy suddenly cry out. She almost had a half-mind of reaching out for her wand (what with the consequences of the war), but she contained herself. No danger… There was no danger anymore.

And she smiled a little when she saw James glare at the sofa with all his two-year-old might. She stood up though, not wishing to leave him alone in his tantrum.

"My baby boy," she soothed. "What happened? What did the sofa do to you?"

"Ma! My toy!" the child shouted, pointing a stubby finger at the sofa.

"Is that your train I see there?" she asked jokingly, walking closer to the couch and crouching to inspect the floor beneath it.

The only thing James Sirius could do now was to repeat "My toy!", and Ginny laughed out loud. Her son was definitely one of the most authoritative men she had ever seen, but it was also one of the things she loved most about him, along with the dark, unruly hair that curled on his head and his bright, green eyes that looked so much like his father's.

She reached out and grabbed the red train that her son loved so much, and when she turned around to give it to him, she saw the proud look on her son's face and shook her head. Maybe it was unhealthy after all, that ability that he has to make his parents do anything he wanted.

So Ginny put the red train back on the floor, crossed her arms and looked at her baby boy with a smirk.

"It's almost time to go to bed, James," she noticed. "You'll have to join your little brother soon."

"No!" he screamed, crossing his arms in a mimic gesture. "Play!"

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. She would be adamant this time. She felt quite tired herself, if she was being honest, and her first born wouldn't keep her up again.

"Let's join your father, shall we?" She scooped James up before he could protest and made her way towards the children's shared bedroom.

And when she saw her husband rocking Albus in his arms in a soothing motion, her heart constricted again. She never realized she could love him more than she already did until…well, until it happened.

"Ma," the two-year-old boy in her arms begged her. "My toy. To sleep."

"You want your train in your bed?" she asked in a low voice, laughing a little at the surprising idea. James had never asked her, or Harry, that before.

"Let him have it, Gin," her husband whispered. "Or he'll wake up Albus. And Merlin knows how I had trouble getting him to sleep."

She smiled and nodded, putting her son in his bed and heading off towards the living room of their small apartment again. Really, it wasn't just her son that made her do anything he wanted; her husband was capable of that too. Maybe it was their bewitching green eyes that held this power. She wasn't sure, but she didn't really want to find out either.

When she went back to James's and Albus's bedroom, she saw Harry and her oldest son exchange mischievous glances. And she crossed her arms in mock anger, all the while thinking that of course James wouldn't have woken Albus up. He loved his little brother too much for that.

"Uh. I do believe you've got me here," she finally admitted.

The tinkling laugh of her son and her husband's smile were enough, though, to make her come closer to them and give the toy to her oldest boy. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, perfectly knowing how he hated that. And indeed, a smirk appeared on her lips when James wiped at his forehead with his stubby fingers.

"Ma!" he seethed.

"I know you don't like that," she told him. "Consider this your punishment for tricking me."

And after saying goodnight, she exited the room, dragging her husband with her by his wrist. But when she spared one last look over her shoulder to her son, he was hugging the train close and his eyes were closed, and she had never found him more adorable than now.


	23. Attraction (Marlene & Sirius)

_Summary of this OS: Sirius tries to conquer Marlene's heart, and he has no idea the sentence "I agree" will be the start of everything._

_Rating of this OS: T_

_Warning: Unwanted kiss_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[QLFC – Quarter-Finals]**_

_**Team:** Tutshill Tornados_

_**Position:** Keeper_

_**Prompt:** Use the last line of your captain's first QL fic this season as your first line: "I agree.", last line from _Love and Devotion_._

_Word count (without the A/N): 2,168 words_

* * *

_**Attraction:**_** Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black**

* * *

"I agree."

Marlene rolls her eyes, and she sees Lily and Dorcas do the exact same thing in front of her. She turns around in her chair to glare at the person behind her. Of course, it's Black. It's _always_ Black. Thankfully there were no other people around them in the Gryffindor Common Room, so there were no witnesses to the reoccurring humiliation of being courted by him.

"You agree with what?" she asks, her voice sounding a little strained even to her own ears.

"Whatever it is you were saying," Black answers, a 'charming' grin on his face.

"You don't even know what we were talking about," Lily points out. "You wouldn't be so eager to agree with us if you knew," she adds with a snicker.

His grin falters and then fades away when he realizes what Lily means.

"You were talking about me. And you weren't talking about my innumerable qualities."

At that, Marlene can't help it; she laughs a little and shakes her head. She doesn't know what qualities he is talking about; she doesn't know if he has any qualities at all… except for the fact that he is handsome.

There is something mysterious about his grey, stormy eyes and his angular features. Something that suits him. Not that she would ever tell him _that_.

"No," Marlene finally answers, instead of speaking her thoughts out loud. "We were talking about how ridiculously full of yourself you are. Do you still agree with us?"

"That hurt, McKinnon," Black tells her, a defeated look on his face.

She just smiles sweetly at him and turns back to her friends, who are doing their best not to burst out laughing. Lily is biting her lips, and Dorcas is coughing to hide her mirth, and Marlene laughs with them because their laughter is the only thing in the world she cannot—can _never_—live without.

* * *

Later that night, Marlene tosses in her bed restlessly. She can't find sleep, or sleep can't find her. It doesn't really matter which is which—all that matters is that if she closes her eyes long enough, she can feel sleep come her way, but it always rebukes in the end, and she is left tossing and turning in her red covers.

She huffs quietly; her friends are soundly asleep next to her, their breaths coming out of their mouths in soft snores. She cannot wake them—they sound so peaceful, and she can almost sense the smile on Lily's lips and the way Dorcas is curled up on her side like a baby.

All she can do is push her covers away and stand up, her feet bare against the cold floor. She shivers and drapes a red and gold shawl around her shoulders. The winter cold still seeps through her bones though, and she tightens the silk around her shoulders.

She tiptoes down into the Common Room and sits before the dying embers of the fire, her eyes lost in their glow. She's always loved watching them fade away into nothingness. It's stupid, of course. Most people would sneer down at her for it, because 'fading into nothingness' is just a nice way of saying 'dying', but there's a beauty in the dying flames that she's always been drawn to.

She shouldn't be here. If someone were to come down now and find her, they would certainly wonder. But it is warmer here than it was in the dormitory, and the sound of the crackling embers is so comforting.

Her eyelids droop a little, and she sighs happily. Finally, sleep has found her…

And then, there are muffled voices she knows better than her own, and her head snaps up so fast she hears her neck creak a little. They can't be coming in here at this late hour… If they had been caught, they would have been expelled, and the rest of Gryffindor would suffer for it!

She stands up and has a half-mind of running up the stairs and back into her dormitory, but she decides to face them. After all, they're in the same House and those… boys _do not_ have the right to ruin their chances at winning the House Cup this time around!

"What are you doing out this late?" she murmurs aggressively the second the portrait opens and lets through the first of the Marauders. "You do not have the right to—"

"McKinnon!" Black exclaims, his jaw almost dropping to the ground. He lowers his voice before he seethes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell am _I_ doing here?" she repeats, crossing her arms. "You were the ones roaming the castle at night! What were you up to anyway? Another one of your stupid pranks?" When they don't answer and just look back at her with raised eyebrows, she sighs heatedly and continues, "I hope this one will not cost us the House Cup."

"Cost us the House Cup?" Black replies in an unbelieving whisper. "It's your fault we didn't win last year, McKinnon. Always telling Evans about our mischiefs, and of course, she's always taking points for that, and it's no wonder we lost last year! But it's not on us!"

She sneers down at him—or up, since he's far taller than she is. He's not even taking responsibility for his actions! She turns away from him and notices the cold look that crosses Potter's features at Lily's name. Of course, he would become cross with Black if he didn't stop calling her friend out for her seriousness. And Black doesn't even realize it.

She scoffs and turns back to the stairs, but then she hears him—Black—calling her back, and she stops. She shouldn't. It's not reasonable, because there's something abnormally gentle in his voice, and she just can't stay angry with him when he's talking like this.

But she does stop anyway, and the boy she thinks she despises so much continues, "I'm sorry. For earlier, you know? Coming up on you when you were obviously busy talking to your friends and acting like a jerk…"

She slowly faces him and sees his brows drawn together, and he really does look apologetic, and that look on his angular face, half-hidden in the shadows… It suits him, and she wishes he would look genuine like this more often. She knows, though, that he's apologizing for nothing at all, and she offers him a brief smile, even if she's not sure he's actually able to see it.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Black," she says softly. "Not this time around, anyway."

And with that, she pads up the stairs and slips back into her bed, curling under the covers. The last thing she sees before she finally falls asleep are a pair of grey eyes and a genuine smile that lights up the whole face of the boy it belongs to.

* * *

She doesn't tell the girls about her late-night encounter, and the four Marauders seem surprised when they discover, somehow, that she's kept their secret. Plus, Marlene has to admit that it was fun, seeing all the Slytherins wearing fuchsia-colored clothes.

She doesn't ask how they got into the Slytherin dormitories. She just revels in the Slytherins' defeat and decides that if she ever crosses the Marauders' path again, late at night, she won't put up that much of a fight.

* * *

Marlene tries to block out the laughter she hears behind her. Apparently, Lily and Dorcas find it _very_ funny that she has decided to go and see Black herself and not wait for him to come back to her. She can hear Dorcas say, not so discreetly, "Who do you think will fall first?"

She doesn't hear what Lily answers.

Black is sitting in another corner of the Common Room, and it suits him, the way he laughs and the way his eyes sparkle in the light of the fire. He is surprised when he sees her stride purposefully towards him. To be honest, Marlene is surprised herself, and she tries not to be offended when he turns back to his friends with a shrug. Apparently, he does not deem her important enough to interrupt his conversation.

So when she stops next to him, she exclaims, "I agree!", cutting him off in the middle of his sentence.

They all stare at her with eyes round like saucers, and she wonders just what she has agreed to.

"What? You really agree?" Potter asks her, his voice sounding so hopeful that Marlene doesn't have the heart to tell him she hasn't even heard what it was they were talking about. "You really think I stand a chance at asking Lily out on a date?"

She considers him, his hazel eyes shining with hope behind his glasses, and she doesn't know what has gotten into her when she answers, "Yes. I really do agree, Potter."

He smiles brightly up at her and stands up rather brusquely, and then he walks off towards Lily's and Dorcas's table and Marlene cannot help but laugh. She can already imagine her best friend's reaction at the boy asking her out for the umpteenth time!

But instead of watching the scene unfold like Lupin and Pettigrew obviously do, she turns to Black and asks him, "Can we talk? In private?"

Black shrugs and follows her into a corner of the Common Room. She doesn't know what to say when he stands up in front of her. Her mind goes blank, and he stares at her, obviously waiting for something that will not happen anytime soon.

"Well?" he finally asks. "I'm still waiting, McKinnon."

She scoffs and crosses her arms. This was not going as well as she had hoped. It was supposed to be about her apologizing for treating him so roughly and offering him an attempt at friendship, and he was already ruining everything!

He's back at being his old, arrogant self. The self she cannot and will never be able to stand.

He can see some of that in her eyes, apparently, because a crease appears between his brows, and he opens his mouth to speak. She cuts him off, though.

"Do you know this was your one chance at getting anywhere with me, Black?" she asks him in a quiet, almost gentle voice.

"I don't think it's lost," he argues, and there is this passion in his eyes, and she should have known he was up to something.

But she doesn't react immediately when he cups her cheeks in his rough hands and leans in to kiss her. When she does react, though, she's sure it's not at all in the way he expected. She pushes him back roughly and slaps him in the face, because how dare he assume that she wanted anything like _that_ from him!

She's about to shout at him when she sees the hurt and the desperation in his cloudy eyes. She looks up at him and all traces of her anger go away. And she asks him gently, "Why do you even insist so much, Black? It was doomed to end that way—nowhere at all, that is."

He looks at her like he wants to carve her every trait in his memory, and then he answers. And his voice is more honest than she's ever heard it. More honest than it had been that night, when they had come back late to the Common Room and she had been the only one up.

"Because you're beautiful. Because every time you walk into a room, it's like the whole world stops and there is only _you_. Because you stand up for yourself and for your friends, because you fight for what is right. Because for a time, it felt like you were the only one who admired me for standing up to my family, before James, and Remus, and Peter. That's why, McKinnon. And if that's not enough, please tell me what is."

Marlene can feel them. The tears filling her blue eyes. Everything he's said rings true, but the only thing she can answer is a lame, "Okay."

He stares back at her and there is disappointment in his eyes, but as he turns back to head to his table, she calls him back. And she asks him mischievously, "Do you want to be friends, Black?"

He gazes at her like she's the most valuable thing in the world, and then he grins, and the Sirius she's wanted to get to know since forever is right there in front of her. "Of course," he answers. "That's better than what I was actually hoping for."

She laughs and they both turn back to the lit Common Room, and they see a sight they will probably never forget. _Lily Evans_ actually kissing _James Potter_ full on the lips. Their eyebrows rise, and Marlene feels a laugh bubble up her chest. And if she has to be honest with herself, she has never felt happier.


	24. the world crumbles (James & Lily)

_Summary of this OS:__ Or how the war can take everything away from innocent people._

_Rating of this OS:__ T_

_Warnings:__ Major character death, violence_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything, and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and to history. I hope I got the info right about World War II, and if there are any striking mistakes, please forgive me! Also, I do not make any money out of this story._

_.:._

_Written for:_

_**[HSWW]**__ Assignment #6: Men's History — Historical Men Involved in the Arts__ / Task #1 — Write a fic that falls into one of these categories: tragedy, comedy or history. (I've chosen __tragedy__ and __history__.)_

_Word count (without the A/N): 1,731 words_

* * *

_**the world crumbles beneath her feet: **_**Lily Evans and James Potter**

* * *

It was not what they had always dreamed of. It wasn't even close to anything they had wished for. But it was all they were going to have, and she understood that now.

_He was going to die_—Lily knew it. There was an overwhelming feeling of dread washing over her with every step they took. Every step that led James to his fate (and it was not a happy one, that much she was sure of).

_But maybe it was better this way._

She tensed. How could she have even thought that? It wouldn't be _better this way_ if he was going to die! How could it be?

James stopped walking at her side and looked at her with a concerned frown. "What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice so full of worry that tears sprang up in her eyes at the thought of this—their life together, their love—all ending in a few hours.

She held them back though, laced her fingers with his (and tried not to think of the engagement ring on her finger, for it was just another token of the love that they wouldn't be able to have) and smiled. "It's nothing," she answered. "I'm just worried."

"Understandably so," he admitted. "But I'll come back to you. The war won't last long, everyone says so. You'll see. In a few weeks, I will be back home and we will finally have everything we wanted."

He cupped her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. And he looked so peaceful, so certain. But _he was going to die_—the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach hadn't subsided, it was more overwhelming than ever and she trembled in his arms.

"I promise I will come back to you," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her.

When he left later that day, boarding the train meant to take the soldiers away, she felt her heart break a little more at every single gaping mile that was now between them.

* * *

Lily couldn't stay behind. She couldn't. She had to know what it was like on the front lines. And so she first enlisted in a hospital in London, where she was taught the basics of nursing the wounded soldiers. And wounded they were.

But as time passed, the letters from James were scarcer and scarcer. It scared her, and she focused less and less on the hospital and more and more on the news from the front. To the point where the head nurse noticed and asked her who it was she cared about on the frontlines. She didn't answer, just gazed down at the engagement ring on her finger, toying with it idly.

"I am truly sorry," the head nurse, Mrs. Pomfrey, told her, and she was genuine. "But you have to focus more on your patients, or I will be forced to send you away."

Lily nodded and thanked her for the advice, and a week later, she had asked to be deployed to the front, in France, where most of the fighting occurred (_where James was_, last she heard). The head nurse had accepted—she understood. And Lily had written to James to tell him she was going there, but maybe it didn't matter and he was already dead.

She'd also fought her parents and her sister, Petunia (not that her sister cared much what she was doing with 'her poor excuse of a life'—her words, of course) to be able to go there. Her parents had begged her not to go, had begged her to stay with them. They'd told her that they would give in and agree to her marriage with James when he came back from the war, _if she stayed_, and _only_ if she stayed. But nothing could change her mind, and in the end, they were the ones who had to let her go.

She needed to know what it was like out there, on the front. In the London hospital, the soldiers were in bad enough shape. She needed to know if it was going to be the same in France.

It was so much worse. It was worse than the worst she could think of. She was overwhelmed immediately, burdened with the cries of the soldiers begging for forgiveness, begging for their mothers as they lay dying, begging for the nurses to save their lives (_Please, I don't want to die_, a man younger than she was had asked her—he had later died before her, from the infection or the loss of blood, she didn't know).

* * *

"You have a letter, Nurse Evans," the head nurse told her one day, after beckoning her over to her mite-eaten desk. "If it can be called that."

Her superior handed her a small piece of paper (it was a wonder, really, that such a small thing could survive the horrors of war and hardened soldiers could not).

_Go back home. James_

No words of love, just an order. She scowled down at the paper and the head nurse in front of her asked, tying her dark hair in a tighter ponytail, "Bad news?"

"No, it's not that," she answered curtly, and went back to her work.

Go back home! Of course, she couldn't go back there! Not after everything she had seen, not after knowing she could save lives, despite her rushed training.

Lily _would not_ go back home.

* * *

She did, after her father sent a letter. Apparently, there was a crisis at home. Her mother had had a terrible panic attack that had left her weak and unable to take care of herself and the house, and her sister couldn't visit as often as she'd like (but she was sure Petunia didn't care much what happened in their house).

And so Lily went back home all the same. Her family, despite the fact that they didn't like what she'd done with her life, was too important to her, she couldn't turn her back on them… She wished she had though, to stay in the dark just a little longer.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing her father told her when she stepped through the threshold.

"Whatever for?" Lily asked, a little smile lingering on her lips.

It faltered and vanished into nothingness when her father handed her an envelope. And it was marked with James's sloppy but beautiful handwriting, so what could be so bad about it?

She pulled out the letter and started reading, confident that nothing bad had happened. If it had—if he had died, she would have known… right?

_My love, my sweet sweet love,_

_You are currently reading the letter I have written in case anything went wrong. Really, in time of war, you have to be ready for anything. Good or bad._

_If you are reading this… I am dead. And I am so deeply sorry that you have to learn about it this way, but then again, it has always been like this between us. The bad news, we share with each other just as much as the good. We promised ourselves that a long, long time ago._

_I don't know if you will be comforted by this, but I will tell you anyway. I know for a fact that the last thought I ever had in this world was of you. Your gorgeous and bright smile, your beautiful, flowing red hair, your emerald eyes that shine in the light of the sun… You and your temper. You and your love for me, for your family, for the entire world. Just… you._

_I love you. Please, remember that, always. And if you need proof of it, look at that drawing attached in the envelope. Or read the letter again._

_I have one last thing to ask of you though. I want you to be happy when you think of me, and I want you to move on. I want you to love again—desperately so._

_I know it is a bit melodramatic, especially for a trouble maker like me, and I hope you never have to read this. But if you do… I'm sorry, I have to go now. I guess it's time to say goodbye now._

_My love forever,_

_Your James_

The letter fell from her limp hand. This was not happening, this _couldn't_ be happening!

"Please, tell me this is a nightmare and I'm about to wake up. Please, Papa. Please, please, please, please…" Lily didn't really know what she was uttering anymore. She just felt herself fall, and her father was there to catch her, and she sobbed against his chest, her eyes closed to try and contain her tears.

"Please, stop, honey," her father said, trying (and obviously failing) to calm her. "You're only hurting yourself."

"James, James, my James," she whispered in her father's chest. "James. Give me James back. Please, someone, anyone… I want James back. I want—" But no one listened, and Lily stayed there in her father's arms until finally, she had no tears left to cry.

* * *

When she woke up the next day, there was the dreadful envelope, opened on her nightstand. She took it and was about to rip it apart when she remembered what James had said about the drawing.

Slowly, she took a deep, steadying breath and pulled it out of the envelope. And she let out a choked sob when she saw…

Herself. It was a portrait of her, smiling and winking, and she could still remember when James had drawn that picture. It was a sunny summer day, before the world crumbled beneath their feet, and they'd been happy, picnicking on the grass in the garden behind James's parents' house. She had asked to see it but he had refused, his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief.

She could see it now. Every detail, perfectly drawn on the paper. Every freckle on her cheeks, every star in her eyes, and she could see the way the sun had reflected itself on her fiery hair.

She breathed in deeply, and she could feel the breath catching in her throat, but she refused to let her tears fall again. She held the drawing to her chest and whispered, "I will never let that memory go away, James. You have my word."

And perhaps she imagined it (she _had_ to have imagined it), but she thought she heard James answer, "Thank you, Lily."


End file.
